E se Fosse Verdade?
by Ms.Jackson-Potter
Summary: Eu não queria recorrer àquilo. Não queria mesmo. Mas não parecia ter nenhuma outra solução. Então, fiz a única coisa que eu podia fazer: pedi ajuda ao Percy. Mas de uma forma um pouco diferente... Ele tinha que fingir ser meu namorado.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Oi, gente! Essa aqui é uma fic Percabeth que se passa depois da guerra contra Cronos, mas como se eles nunca tivessem ficado juntos, e desconsiderando os acontecimentos de Heróis do Olimpo. É a primeira fic longa de Percabeth que eu escrevo, então... Espero que gostem!****  
**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**E se fosse verdade?**

Capítulo 1- Como tudo começou

Era um dia normal no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Estávamos no começo dessa temporada de verão, e estava tudo correndo perfeitamente bem: fazia tempo que eu não brigava com Percy, ou meu pai, ou que não tínhamos uma missão perigosa... Para melhorar, o Sr. D estava ocupado organizando algum tipo de festa de aniversário de algum deus menor, e só iria voltar para o Acampamento em setembro. Estava tudo ótimo. Até esse dia, claro.

Eu estava fazendo a ronda dos chalés com Percy. Nós sempre fazemos nossas tarefas juntos, porque... sabe, ele é meu melhor amigo, então meio que fica mais divertido. Ou, pelo menos, não tão chato.

Enfim, estávamos no chalé de Afrodite. Como sempre, eu fazia todo o trabalho enquanto as meninas do chalé ficavam dando em cima dele. A pior de todas era Drew, a conselheira-chefe. Ela era ridícula. Andava por aí como se fosse a dona do mundo, cada semana era vista com um cara diferente (realmente não sei como Percy consegue fugir dela) e, ainda por cima, a única coisa que fazia durante as batalhas era ficar sentada desenhando novos modelos de armadura. De verdade, eu _detesto_ essa garota.

- Ahnnn... Percy?- chamei para interromper aquela conversa. Por nenhum motivo em especial, claro. Apenas precisávamos acabar logo com aquilo.

- Oi - ele se livrou dela e veio até mim.

- Esqueceu o que viemos fazer aqui?

- Ah, claro. Sei-lá... 5 de 5.

- 4 de 5- insisti.

- Tá, tanto faz.

Ri sozinha e anotei a nota no papel. "Anotei a nota". Isso foi redundante... Bem, não importa.

- Vamos - o chamei, e saímos do chalé. – Agora só falta Poseidon. - olhei para ele com uma cara maléfica.

Ele ignorou:

- Vamos logo.

Até que o chalé 3 não estava tão bagunçado. Só tinha algumas roupas jogadas em cima da cama, que, por acaso, estava desfeita, mas eu já tinha visto aquele lugar MILHÕES de vezes pior.

- Eu acho que mereço... 4 de 5- ele insistiu.

- Sério, Percy?! 3 de 5.

- Ei! Não tá tão ruim assim!

- Por isso eu tô te dando 3 de 5!

- Você não tem jeito mesmo né?!

- Hummm... Na verdade não.

Rimos tanto que tivemos que sentar em uma das beliches (eu sei, nem é tão engraçado assim, mas...). Quando nos acalmamos, ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos. Os olhos incrivelmente verdes dele eram lindos... Continuei a analisar o resto de sua aparência até que... AI MEU DEUS! AQUILO ERA UMA ARANHA NO BRAÇO DELE?

- Percy, - disse devagar- tem uma... tem uma...

Eu não conseguia nem falar. Mas ele percebeu e tirou aquele inseto nojento dele, matou e jogou pela janela.

Eu estava tão aliviada que não pude evitar abraçá-lo. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas não recuou nem falou nada. Não sei exatamente por quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas, quando nos separamos, pareceu uma eternidade.

Eu fui a primeira a falar:

- Humm... Obrigada Percy. De verdade. Você sabe que eu realmente morro de medo de...

- Aranhas?- ele completou - Eu sei.

Maldita Aracne... Como é que eu podia enfrentar um exército inteiro de monstros e ter medo de uma coisa tão ridícula como aranhas? Aff.

Depois disso, começamos uma nova tarefa: preencher relatórios para Quíron.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, quando terminamos, fomos em direção à Casa Grande.

O que nós não sabíamos era que teríamos uma surpresa não muito agradável no caminho.

Quando estávamos perto, percebi uma confusão próxima ao topo da colina, do outro lado. Era um novo campista sendo perseguido por alguns cães infernais. O sátiro que estava com ele gritava por reforços.

Largamos os papéis de qualquer jeito na varanda e fomos ajudar.

Enquanto corríamos colina acima, Percy destampou Contracorrente (transformando-a em espada) e eu desembainhei minha faca (sim, eu andava com ela pra todo lado, mesmo no Acampamento, para o caso de uma emergência). No caminho, encontramos Clarisse e Travis Stoll, além de alguns outros campistas que eu não reconheci naquela hora, mas não tínhamos como organizar um plano de batalha. O sátiro, que estava ferido, foi levado para a enfermaria e Travis arrastou o novo campista para dentro das fronteiras mágicas do Acampamento. Eu, Percy e Clarisse estávamos rodeados por três cães infernais. Eles rugiam e avançavam lentamente, mas não atacavam, provavelmente com medo das armas apontadas em sua direção. Um dos cães finalmente tomou coragem, mas na verdade não foi uma boa ideia da parte dele. Percy previu o movimento e se jogou para o lado, dando a chance para Clarisse arremessar sua lança elétrica direto na boca do animal, que se dissolveu em fumaça amarela.

O único problema foi que isso enfureceu os outros dois monstros, que atacaram logo em seguida. Um deles saltou em minha direção, mas eu calculei o tempo em que ele iria passar por cima de mim e me abaixei na hora, apunhalando-o na barriga e depois rolando para o outro lado. Quando me levantei, presenciei uma das cenas mais engraçadas que já vi na minha vida. Percy erguia-se sobre um montinho de poeira amarela, enquanto Clarisse apontava a lança para ele e o novo campista olhava para nós, boquiaberto. Travis estava descendo a colina, provavelmente para avisar a Quíron que tínhamos um recém-chegado. Percy tampou Contracorrente e limpou as mãos na calça, com o ar de quem não havia feito nada demais. Clarisse continuava paralisada com a lança na mão. E eu não conseguia parar de rir.

- Sabe, Clarisse,- Percy comentou – eu agradeceria se você não tentasse me matar com uma lança elétrica de novo, uma vez na vida já é suficiente.

Ela abaixou a lança.

- Obrigado. – ele falou, ao que Clarisse murmurou alguma coisa indecifrável, mas que soou como "tenho mais o que fazer", e saiu.

Por mais que a batalha tivesse durado pouco, estávamos ofegantes. Passamos pelo pinheiro-que-já-foi-de-Thalia e só então me lembrei do novo campista. Como a maioria dos semideuses ficava ao chegar, ele estava com uma cara cansada e um pouco confusa, mas devo dizer que ele era o tipo que a maioria das garotas consideraria "muito gato". Mas não extremamente. Quer dizer, ele era loiro, talvez um pouco mais alto que Percy, com um corte de cabelo repicado e uns olhos azuis eletrizantes. Exatamente o que se encaixaria na definição perfeita de "garoto da Califórnia" (e, acredite, eu já morei em São Francisco, sei o que isso significa). Mas não era tipo "o cara mais lindo que eu já tinha visto".

- Então... – falei me aproximando do garoto enquanto guardava minha faca - Esse é o Percy, e eu sou...

- O Google? - o tal "novo campista" me cortou. Acho que ele parecia menos tímido do que a maioria dos "novos campistas".

- Ahn?- perguntei sem entender nada.

- Porque você tem tudo que eu estou procurando. - ele justificou. Preferi ignorar. Melhor não questionar. Sério, podia ser doença. Ou o cansaço da viagem, sei lá. Tem gente louca nesse mundo. Já conheci muita gente estranha por aí.

- Bem... - continuei – Meu nome é Annabeth. E você é...?

- Ah, claro. Sou o Matt.

- Annabeth, - Percy começou - acho melhor a gente ir logo falar com Quíron, não?

- Ah, sim. Vamos, Matt. Você deve estar bem cansado...

- Um pouco. – admitiu ele.

Enquanto descíamos a colina, tentei puxar assunto. Na verdade, ele é quem fazia a maior parte das perguntas. Percy parecia mais interessado em chutar a grama mesmo.

- E aí, Annabeth. Vocês... ahn... teriam como me explicar as coisas? Porque, sabe, do nada começaram a aparecer uns monstros e...

- Ah, isso! Eu diria que você vai ter que esperar até o fim da colina para ter uma resposta mais completa.

- Certo...

- E, antes de mais nada, – avisei pouco antes de chegarmos à varanda da Casa Grande – por favor não se assuste.

- E por que eu me assustaria?

- Você vai ver.

Começamos a subir a escada da varanda, mas Quíron já estava vindo ao nosso encontro. Matt pareceu menos surpreso por ver um centauro do que imaginei que ficaria.

- Ah, Percy, Annabeth... Vocês foram rápidos. - Quíron comentou.- Me avisaram que tinha um novo campista sendo atacado na colina.

- Sim, nós já cuidamos dos cães infernais. - expliquei.

- Ah, ótimo. E suponho que este seja o nosso mais novo campista, certo?- perguntou, se dirigindo a Matt. Este acenou com a mão, enquanto eu o apresentava. Ou _tentava_ apresentar.

- Quíron, esse é Matt... Ahnn... Na verdade eu não sei seu sobrenome - acrescentei.

- Morrison. Matt Morrison. – ele estendeu a mão, e Quíron a apertou. Era estranho vê-lo se apresentando a alguém, já que, quando eu o conheci, provavelmente foi tipo "vamos lá, Annabeth, não chore, Thalia está em um lugar melhor agora" ou algo assim.

- Olá Matt. Eu sou Quíron, o diretor de atividades do Acampamento, e claro que você já conheceu dois dos nossos campistas mais antigos, Percy Jackson e Annabeth Chase. Vamos entrar para eu te explicar as coisas com mais calma, OK?

Depois de entrarmos (infelizmente, Matt perguntou a Quíron se eu também não poderia ficar, e como eu não queria ouvir aquela história toda sozinha, olhei para Percy implorando que ele também ficasse), pegamos alguns copos de limonada e ajudamos Quíron a se transformar na sua versão "humano com cadeira de rodas". Então nos sentamos e ele começou aquele seu velho e demorado discurso de como os deuses existem e blá blá blá. Só que, dessa vez, tinha o conteúdo adicional das interrupções de Matt ("então todos aqui são semideuses", "e quais eram os monstros que estavam me perseguindo?" etc.). Mas era normal ele estar confuso. Eu acho.

- ... e alguns chalés têm mais componentes do que outros. – Quíron ia terminando - Por exemplo, o Percy aqui, fica sozinho no chalé de Poseidon. Já Annabeth tem vários meio-irmãos com ela no chalé de Atena. Mas a gente vai ter que esperar seu pai ou mãe divino te reclamar para saber...

Bem nessa hora, um holograma em forma de um arco com uma lira dentro apareceu em cima da cabeça de Matt. _Apolo_. Só podia ser. Ele não pareceu perceber o símbolo brilhante em sua cabeça.

- O que é que vocês tão olhando?- perguntou, confuso.

- Olhe pra cima. – Percy respondeu.

- Ahhhh... O que é isso?

O holograma se apagou antes que ele terminasse a pergunta.

- Matt, você acabou de ser reclamado por seu pai - Quíron explicou.

- Hummm... E quem é?

- Apolo. - Percy respondeu - O deus da música e da arte.

Ele falou meio que rindo. PELO AMOR DE ZEUS, QUANDO É QUE ELE VAI CRESCER?

- Ele também é o deus da cura, das profecias e do sol. E é um deus arqueiro. Provavelmente, você é bom em arco-e-flecha - expliquei.

- Ahh, certo. - Matt respondeu.

- Bem, - disse Quíron- acho que vocês podem levar Matt ao chalé de Apolo e avisar ao Will Solace que ele acabou de chegar. O Will é o conselheiro-chefe do chalé. – acrescentou para Matt.

- Ahn.. Quíron? Antes de eu ir... Você disse que Percy e Annabeth eram muito antigos no Acampamento. Muito antigos quanto? Eles não são tipo... semideuses imortais, são?

- Ah, não. - respondi, no lugar dele - É que eu cheguei aqui quando tinha 7 anos de idade, e Percy, há 4 anos, quando tinha 12. Isso é relativamente muito tempo pra um campista, sabe? A idade que você começa a ser atacado depende muito da pessoa. Mas, na verdade, você é mais velho do que o normal... Quantos anos você tem?

- 16 - Matt respondeu.

- A maioria chega aqui com 12 ou 13 anos - Percy comentou. – De onde você é, Matt?

- Ah, eu morava em Los Angeles. Num internato. Desde quando eu me lembro, pelo menos.

- Garotos, Annabeth... – Quíron chamou - Acho que vocês deviam ir logo. Tenho muitas coisas pra fazer. Onde estão meus relatórios, afinal?

- Na varanda, Quíron. - falei enquanto saíamos.

Na verdade, esse dia no geral nem foi _tão_ ruim. O problema foi o que, ou _quem_, ele me trouxe.

"_**And I realize, the blame is on me**_

'_**Cause I knew you were trouble**_

_**When you walked in**_

_**So shame on me now."**_

**I Knew You Were Trouble- Taylor Swift**

* * *

**N/A: Eeeee esse foi o primeiro capítulo! Pode não ter sido tão bom, mas eu prometo que a história fica melhor a partir do segundo, então, eu peço paciênciaaaa! XD**

**Agora, alguns avisos:**

**1- TODOS os capítulos vão ser narrados por Annabeth, porque eu adoro escrever os pensamentos dela :)**

**2- Todo fim de capítulo eu vou colocar um ****trecho de música/filme/livro que tenha um pouco a ver com a história, espero que gostem da ideia.**

**Enfim, pessoal, por hoje é só! Vejo vocês no segundo capítulo? hehe espero que sim...**

**Mandem reviews, por favooooooooooor!**

**~ -Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Oioi pessoinhas lindas que resolveram continuar lendo a minha fic! Aqui estou eu postando o segundo capítulo, que, por acaso, eu gosto muuuuuuuuito mais que o primeiro. As coisas ficam mais divertidas e foi bem mais legal de escrever. Espero que ainda lembrem do Matt... hehehe. Enfim, aqui vai mais um, espero que gostem! =D**

* * *

** E se Fosse Verdade?**

Capítulo 2- Surfe, Bandeiras e Outras Coisinhas

Até que meu humor estava ótimo para quem tinha acabado de acordar e ainda estava deitada na cama morrendo de preguiça de levantar porque era sábado. Certo?

NÃO. Porque eu _não_ estava de bom humor. E apenas uma coisa, ou melhor, uma pessoa levava a isso: _Matt_.

Bem, você pode não estar entendendo qual é exatamente o problema de Matt. Mas é bem simples. ELE É INSUPORTÁVEL. Por que? Ah, eu vou te dizer _porque. _

Ele é a pessoa mais metida que eu já conheci (tudo bem, talvez atrás de Drew);

Ele é o cara mais sem-noção do mundo;

Ele é uma fonte inesgotável de cantadas sem graça (sim, a do Google foi só a primeira), e olhe que ele ainda não descobriu as de mitologia;

Por causa de suas cantadas sem graça, ele agora não para de me chamar de "Srta. Google", principalmente depois que descobriu que eu sou filha de Atena. EI, EU É QUE INVENTO OS APELIDOS AQUI! Claro que eu não deixei sem resposta. Agora eu o chamo de Mr. M&M... Sabe, o chocolate? E tipo, o nome dele é _**M**_att _**M**_orrison, então... Não é tão ruim assim, é?!

Ele não consegue entender que as pessoas _não querem _a companhia dele a cada segundo do dia, e agora, eu e Percy não conseguimos ir a lugar algum sem ele. Tudo bem, EU não consigo. Ele nem gosta de Percy (e aparentemente o sentimento é recíproco). Mas justamente por isso, toda vez que eu resolvo fazer alguma coisa, Matt resolve vir junto e Percy diz que não vai ficar sozinho sem fazer nada e vem também.

Suficiente para uma pessoa ser insuportável? Bem, eu acho que sim. Mas se você ainda precisa de mais uma justificativa, eu tenho uma bem válida. ELE NÃO PASSA UM MINUTO DO DIA SEM DAR EM CIMA DE MIM! Pois é, ele está a todo momento tentando me fazer gostar dele. Só que é basicamente impossível.

Simplesmente isso.

E assim tinham sido os últimos cinco dias desde a manhã em que ele chegara.

- Annabeth! – tinha alguém batendo na porta do chalé de Atena. Meus deuses, eu não posso mais ter um minuto de paz para pensar sobre a minha vida? – Abra logo, Sabidinha! Eu sei que você tá aí!

Graças aos deuses, era Percy. Um minuto de paz! Levantei e abri a porta.

- Bom dia, Cabeça de Alga.

- Bom dia, Sabidinha. Dormiu bem?

- Depende.

- Como assim depende? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- Bem, a parte da noite que eu não passei acordada tentando pensar em uma solução para o "problema M&M", dormi.

- Ele te irrita tanto assim?

- Bastante – afirmei.

- Pois então, aí está uma coisa em que a gente concorda plenamente. – e fez uma pausa – Então, vamos tomar café? Se a gente chegar bem cedo, tem a possibilidade de ele ainda não ter acordado. – ele lembrou.

- Claro. – concordei – Vou só trocar de roupa, tá? – falei e entrei no banheiro.

* * *

Acontece que eu e Percy não temos tanta sorte assim. Quando começamos a comer (nós convencemos Quíron a me deixar sentar na mesa de Poseidon nos sábados), Matt veio em nossa direção:

- Bom dia, Srta. Google.

- Bom dia, Mr. M&M. – cumprimentei, sem nenhuma animação.

- Sabe, estou pensando em parar de te chamar assim. – ele disse.

- Ah, é? Por que?

- Porque eu não acho que você realmente seja filha de Atena.

- E o que te faz pensar isso? – retruquei começando a me irritar.

- Ah, que bom que você perguntou. Você tem certeza de que não é filha de Hermes? – ele começou. Ai, não. Ele tinha descoberto as cantadas de mitologia.

- Hum. – respondi, triste. Eu tinha pena de mim mesma.

- Porque você roubou meu coração. – Matt completou. Affff... Essa era realmente velha.

- Sabe, Matt, - Percy falou – eu acho que você devia ver se-

- Ah, Percy, o cara que eu estava procurando! – Matt interrompeu – Você é filho de Poseidon, não é mesmo?

- Sou, né?

- Então, eu achei umas pranchas de surfe lá no chalé de Apolo e eu estava pensando... Topa uma competiçãozinha hoje?

- Ahn, na verdade eu não...

- Não vai me dizer que você não sabe surfar? - Matt provocou.

- Claro que eu sei! – Percy mentiu. Na verdade, ele nunca tinha tentado (pelo menos que eu soubesse). Ele estava agindo muito estranhamente nesses dias, quase como se estivesse com... _ciúmes?_ Não, ele era só meu melhor amigo, certo? _Certo,_ Annabeth, é claro, pare com esses pensamentos idiotas, você não é Percy.

* * *

- Então, hoje, na praia, 10 em ponto. Te vejo lá. – disse o filho de Apolo e depois saiu sem dar tempo para Percy responder nada. Quando ele já estava bem longe, achei que era seguro falar.

- Percy, eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia, – comecei – você nem sabe surfar...

- Relaxa, Annabeth, o que pode dar errado?

- Muita coisa.

- Se acalma, tá? Eu tenho um plano. – ele falou com um sorriso que não me tranquilizou nem um pouco.

Dez em ponto, lá estávamos eu e Percy, na praia, ele de bermudas e camiseta, e eu de short e a camisa do Acampamento, esperando Matt. Eu não aguentava mais, precisava saber o que Percy tinha pensado em fazer.

- Por favor, Cabeça de Alga. Você _tem_ que me dizer que plano é esse que você falou.

- Meus deuses, Annabeth. Se você perdeu a paciência, então eu vou achar pra você, porque assim não dá.

- Percy, essa foi péssima. – comentei – E, por favor, me fala, vai.

- Tá bom, tá bom. – ele cedeu – Eu falo.

- ISSOO!

- Na verdade é bem simples. – e me contou o "plano" - Feliz, agora?

- Uau. Você fez esse drama todo por causa _disso_?

- Sim.

- Até que é um boa ideia... – refleti.

- Eu sei. – ele falou.

- Convencido...

- Quem é convencido? – era Matt, que tinha chegado na praia, carregando duas pranchas de surfe embaixo do braço.

- Muitas pessoas. – respondi. Ele não pareceu afetado pela indireta. Talvez ele fosse lerdo demais para perceber até mesmo que _era_ uma indireta. Não sei.

- Então, Percy, pronto pra surfar?

- Claro! – Percy disse e pegou uma das pranchas da mão de Matt, indo em direção à água. O filho de Apolo foi atrás.

Devo dizer que o plano de Percy funcionou. E ele estava surfando tipo _muito bem_. É meio lógico, pra falar a verdade. Já que surfar depende das ondas e ele podia controlá-las o quanto quisesse (esse é que era o tal "plano", por falar nisso: controlar a água). Mas acho que ele cansou mais rápido, já que saiu da água muito antes que Matt, e veio até mim com um grande sorriso no rosto, encharcado de água salgada.

- Você – eu disse – é um gênio.

- Espera, - ele respondeu – eu estou realmente ouvindo isso, vindo da boca de Annabeth Chase?

Revirei os olhos.

- Está. – afirmei.

- E quantas vezes eu já te pedi para falar isso mesmo? Talvez umas cem? Ou mais? – ele brincou – Por Zeus, _esse_ é um momento histórico. – completou sorrindo e sentando-se ao meu lado na areia branca.

Matt continuava surfando, e se achando o máximo, olhando para mim como se pensasse que eu também deveria achar isso.

- Posso me divertir mais um pouco? – Percy me perguntou.

- Não sei. – admiti – O que é que está se passando por essa sua cabeça idiota?

- Nada de mais. Não acho que eu vá realmente machucar alguém com isso. Pelo menos não seriamente.

- Mesmo se eu disser que não, você vai fazer, não vai?

- Vou.

- Então de que adianta eu discutir? Siga em frente.

Foi aí que uma onda imensa surgiu acima de Matt, derrubando-o na água, e eu percebi que Percy a estava controlando.

- Percy! – gritei, indignada.

- Você falou que eu podia. – ele justificou, rindo.

- Mas... – comecei a brigar, mas vi que Matt estava saindo da água, são e salvo. Então não me aguentei e ri junto com meu melhor amigo.

Quando Matt nos alcançou, tentamos nos manter sérios, mas era difícil. Principalmente para Percy.

- Poxa, Matt, - ele disse – eu achei que você treinava desde os 5 anos de idade...

- Na verdade, eu treino. – foi a resposta - Só que aquela última onda foi bem complicada.

- Não diga! Daqui nem pareceu tão difícil assim... – provocou.

Matt ignorou.

- E você, Percy? Cansou bem rápido, não?

Percy não se deixou atingir:

- É que eu surfo muito pouco, sabe? Só nas férias, e tal... Bem, tenho que ir. – e se levantou. – Vou ter que dar aula de esgrima para os campistas mais novos daqui a 15 minutos. Até mais.

E então ele foi embora, me deixando sozinha com Matt, que estava sentado em sua prancha.

- Ei, Annabeth. E aí, tá afim de um piquenique noturno hoje?

Tentei arranjar uma desculpa, mas então me lembrei que eu tinha um motivo de verdade (fora o fato de que eu não gostava dele, claro).

- Esqueceu, Mr. M&M? Tenho outros planos para hoje à noite. – falei, e ele me olhou, confuso. Então, expliquei – Capturar a bandeira.

Só aí ele pareceu lembrar.

- Ah, certo. Isso se nós não capturarmos a sua primeiro.

- Tá brincando? Você acha que Ares, Apolo, Afrodite e Deméter podem vencer Atena, Hermes e Hefesto? Isso sem contar Percy? – eu realmente achava que a gente ia vencer. Nosso time estava muito bom.

- Talvez. Mas eu acho que você deveria ser do nosso time.

- Por que eu seria do seu time, se eu sou filha de Atena?

- Você devia ser filha de Apolo. – justificou. POR QUE EU? ELE NÃO PODIA, PELO AMOR DE ZEUS, PARAR COM ESSAS CANTADAS? – Porque você ilumina meu mundo como ninguém.

- Puxa, Matt. Não sei se essa foi ideal, já que se eu fosse filha de Apolo eu seria sua irmã, então... Eu não usaria essa se fosse você. – disse, levantando – Te vejo mais tarde.

Naquela noite, todos estavam muito ansiosos para capturar a bandeira. Eu e Percy seríamos os capitães do time azul e Clarisse do time vermelho. Mas eu tinha quase certeza de que nós iríamos ganhar, essa noite. Quer dizer, fala sério. O chalé de Afrodite não fazia quase nada, e o de Deméter podia ser útil, mas não em combate corpo a corpo. Ou seja, só precisávamos nos preocupar com Ares e Apolo. Infelizmente, Matt tinha se provado muito bom lutador, no treinamento.

- Annabeth! – Percy chamou. Fui até a concentração de campistas do nosso time enquanto terminava de prender minha armadura. – Vamos repassar o plano.

- Bem, - comecei – a estratégia é a seguinte. Eu e Percy avançamos para o território inimigo pelo flanco esquerdo, Travis e Connor pelo direito. O chalé de Hermes, fora quem nós já combinamos que ficaria na linha de frente do riacho, vai ficar em sua posição de vigia que foi marcada pela floresta, e _por favor,_ não saiam dos seus lugares, a não ser, é claro, para avisar à defesa que tem alguém vindo. E sejam discretos.

"O chalé de Atena segue Malcom pelo centro do bosque, para distrair o outro time. Jake, comande o chalé de Hefesto na linha de defesa e não deixe ninguém invadir o território inimigo se não tiver minha ordem ou de Percy para isso. SÓ DESOBEDEÇAM OS SEUS LÍDERES EM CASO DE VIDA OU MORTE!"

- Por favor, pessoal, não tentem avançar de qualquer jeito, apenas façam o que foi combinado. Eu sei mais do que ninguém que essa é a melhor opção. – Percy reforçou.

Então ouvimos a corneta de concha e Quíron deu as instruções de sempre. Olhei para Percy, ao meu lado, e percebi que ele parecia um pouco preocupado.

- O que foi, Cabeça de Alga?

- Ahn? – ele estava mais distraído do que eu imaginava – Ah, nada. Só estou pensando.

- Calma, _você_, pensando? – retruquei

- HA HA, Sabidinha.

- Pensando em _quê_, Percy?

- Nada demais. Só na nossa estratégia. Será que vai dar certo?

- Claro que vai! É só o chalé de Ares, Percy, calma...

- É, mas Matt também luta muito bem.

- Percy, – falei – você está questionando a estratégia do chalé de Atena?

Ele sorriu.

- E se eu estivesse?

- Aí você seria um semideus morto.

- Nah, você não faria isso comigo.

- Eu não disse que faria. – expliquei – Só disse que outras pessoas poderiam fazer.

- Mas aí essas pessoas também seriam semideuses mortos.

- Por que?

- Porque você não aguentaria viver sem mim, então iria se vingar delas.

- Agora eu entendi porque você está pensando.

- Eu _sempre_ penso! – ele falou, revoltado.

- Não, você _nunca_ pensa, mas hoje você está pensando, porque seu ego imenso tomou o espaço das algas em sua cabeça. Agora só sobrou ele e um pouquinho de cérebro.

Ele começou a responder, mas desistiu e começamos a rir.

Mas eu estava só brincando. Ele até que estava certo, por um lado. Hipoteticamente falando.

- Vamos logo vencer esse jogo, Cabeça de Alga.

* * *

Capturar a bandeira foi fácil. Eu e Percy passamos pela floresta em silêncio, não encontramos nenhum monstro, conseguimos detectar todas as armadilhas que o chalé de Deméter havia deixado, combatemos uns campistas de Apolo sem esforço e pegamos a bandeira. O problema foi voltar.

Saímos correndo e fomos perseguidos por alguns campistas de Ares, mas pegamos um atalho e eles se perderam. Até aí tudo bem. Mas as coisas começaram a dar errado quando ouvimos uma voz às nossas costas.

- Ora, ora. – era Matt – Olha só quem eu encontrei.

Paramos e viramos. Ele estava sozinho, o que era estranho, mas típico de Clarisse. Eu diria que ela não liga muito para a segurança das pessoas do seu time.

- Acho que vocês não vão chegar ao seu destino muito cedo. – ele continuou – Ainda mais com esse artefato na mão. – e apontou para a bandeira na minha mão. Sério, quem esse cara achava que era? Duas opções: o guerreiro mais experiente da história ou um intelectual. _"Artefato"? _Quem fala _artefato_? Nem Quíron!

- E _eu_ acho – Percy retrucou – que não é você que vai nos impedir.

- Humm... Dois contra um, Percy? É covardia, não?

- Eu não estava querendo dizer "dois contra um".

Ele olhou para mim significativamente. Eu entendi o que ele pretendia fazer na hora. Me preparei para correr, e ele atacou. Disparei feito louca pela floresta. Eu confiava em Percy o suficiente para saber que ele não iria ferir Matt exageradamente, mas que iria dar um jeito de fazê-lo refém, ou pelo menos mantê-lo ocupado até eu chegar no riacho.

Continuei correndo sem olhar para trás, para o lado ou para baixo... Apenas para frente. Eu estava muito perto. Podia ouvir o riacho, mas não conseguia vê-lo. Só mais alguns metros e ele estaria à vista...

E então eu tropecei em alguma coisa e caí no chão.

Era uma das armadilhas camufladas do chalé de Deméter. Se você não prestasse atenção, parecia um galho de árvore qualquer. Mas com certeza era uma armadilha, provavelmente alguma dessas plantas mágicas que se mexem sozinhas. Tinha prendido meus tornozelos e havia mais cabos ao redor do meu corpo. Minha faca tinha caído a alguns metros de distância, junto com a bandeira. Se eu me esticasse, conseguiria pegar. Mas a cada movimento que eu fazia a planta apertava mais o meu tornozelo.

Depois de algumas tentativas, percebi que era inútil. A planta era muito forte, eu não conseguiria soltá-la com as mãos e, a essa altura, os cabos já envolviam minhas pernas até acima do joelho. Eu estava de mãos atadas. Tudo que podia fazer era esperar. Legal, Annabeth, barrada por um galho, muito inteligente de sua parte.

* * *

Já havia se passado uma eternidade quando ouvi passos.

Tudo bem, provavelmente foram só uns 10 minutos, mas eu sentia como se fosse uma eternidade.

Olhei ao redor à procura do dono desses movimentos, e, segundos depois, Percy surgiu à minha frente, segurando o arco e a espada de Matt. E a melhor parte: mantendo Contracorrente apontada para a garganta do filho de Apolo. Ele tinha conseguido! Matt era nosso refém!

- Annabeth! – Percy gritou e correu ao meu encontro, largando as armas de Matt no chão e usando a sua própria lâmina de bronze para cortar a planta que me amarrava. – O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Estou ótima, Cabeça de Alga. – respondi – Eu só caí nessa armadilha idiota e não consegui sair.

Ele terminou de me soltar e nos preparamos para levantar. Mas Matt bloqueava nosso caminho, apontando sua espada para nós.

- Eu não tentaria nada, se fosse vocês – falou.

Discretamente, Percy me passou pelas costas a minha faca e empunhou Contracorrente.

- Sabe, Matt. – ele provocou – De novo, eu não vou aceitar a sua opinião.

E então, atacamos.

Foi uma luta bem prática. Com um movimento rápido, Percy desarmou Matt e eu apontei a faca para seu pescoço. Percy se abaixou, pegou o arco, a espada e a bandeira e se virou para nós.

- Agora, - disse ele – vamos andando.

Seguimos em frente, em direção ao riacho (o que era muito mais complicado levando um prisioneiro, já que tínhamos que andar irritantemente devagar).

Quando avistamos a fronteira, nos escondemos atrás de alguns arbustos e observamos. Até aquele momento, não havia ninguém tentando penetrar em nenhum dos lados. Mas nós não poderíamos cruzar devagar e fazendo a maior cerimônia, arrastando Matt.

Olhei para Percy e soube o que fazer. O problema é que eu não podia falar em voz alta, já que assim Matt ouviria e o plano não daria certo. Mantive a faca bem apertada no pescoço do filho de Apolo. Percy me lançou de volta um olhar do tipo "o que você está pensando?". Eu devolvi com um "preste atenção". Então, lentamente, indiquei com os olhos todas as armas de Matt às nossas mãos, ressaltando, depois, as mãos do mesmo, desarmadas. Virei em direção à fronteira, a poucos metros de distância. Por um momento desesperador, Percy manteve a expressão confusa. Mas repentinamente, seus olhos se iluminaram, e ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era esperar que ele tivesse entendido direito.

Começamos a avistar um movimento do outro lado do riacho. Tínhamos pouco tempo antes que Clarisse chegasse com a bandeira.

Ergui a mão e levantei três dedos, para fazer uma contagem regressiva silenciosa. "3... 2... 1!". Com um movimento rápido tirei a faca da garganta de Matt e arrancamos. Corremos a toda velocidade.

Engraçado como não existe nada melhor do que desespero para fazer você ganhar uma batalha.

Fomos atacados pela defesa de Clarisse, mas conseguimos combater os campistas sem nem ao menos parar de correr. Em situações como essa, a gente entra num tipo de transe. Simplesmente não _conseguíamos _parar, e cada guerreiro passava como um borrão que derrubávamos com um movimento. Quando dei por mim, estávamos do outro lado do riacho, cheios de arranhões que eu nem tinha sentido. A corneta de concha soava, avisando que o jogo havia terminado. Clarisse, furiosa, brigava com Matt do outro lado da margem, procurando entender o que havia acontecido.

Uma multidão de campistas vinha em nossa direção, gritando e comemorando a vitória.

Pouco antes de eles chegarem e nos carregarem, ainda deu tempo de olhar para Percy e sorrir.

- Conseguimos, Cabeça de Alga.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- É claro que conseguimos, Sabidinha. Somos imbatíveis, não somos?

E fomos esmagados por um monte de armaduras de bronze.

"_**You can count on me, like 1,2,3**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**And I know when I need it**_

_**I can count on you, like 4,3,2**_

_**You'll be there**_

'_**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah."**_

**Count on me - Bruno Mars**

* * *

**N/A: Então, é isso pessoal. Algumas observações sobre o capítulo: **

**- O apelido que Matt dá a Annabeth ( ) é porque, quando eles se conhecem, no primeiro capítulo, ela diz "eu sou..." e ele interrompe dizendo "o Google? Porque você tem tudo que eu estou procurando". Enfim, achei que seria legal ele também ter um apelido e coloquei Mr.M&M, em homenagem ao chocolate M&M, como eu expliquei no começo.**

**- Quando Percy fala "não saiam dos seus lugares e sigam o plano. Eu sei melhor que ninguém que essa não é uma boa ideia" é porque, em A Maldição do Titã, no jogo contra as Caçadoras, ele sai do lugar dele pra capturar a bandeira e eles acabam perdendo, o que deixa Thalia furiosa.**

**Bem, é só isso! Mereço reviews pelo capítulo? Não recebi nenhumazinha pelo primeiro****... Por favor, gente, até mesmo um "oi, eu li sua fic", já me deixaria muuuuuuuuito feliz! XD E se quiserem dizer o que acham da história, se não tiverem entendido alguma coisa, também avisem, por favor.**

**Daqui a mais ou menos uma semana, nos vemos no capítulo 3, não é mesmo? Vamos ver no que Matt vai dar...**

**~ -Potter**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Oioi gentee! Espero que estejam gostando da fic, está sendo bem divertida de escrever! Enfim, aqui estou eu, um pouquinho atrasada, mas ainda dentro do prazo, não é mesmo?! XD De toda formaaa... TENHO NOVIDADEEEEES! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITOO OBRIGADA MILAHAGEDANTAS E COV PELAS REVIEWS! Achei que iriam gostar de um agradecimento público, e eu também estou com tempo e felicidade suficientes para dar respostaaaas:**

**milahagedantas: aiiii que bom que você está gostando, e obrigada, é bom ouvir elogios :))) kkkk é ótimo escrever as cantadas mesmo, e é verdade, elas existem hehe! E sobre a ideia, eu sei que é bem usada, mas eu tenho alguns planos que prometo que vão ser mais interessantes do que a ****maioria =D E aqui vai mais Matt pra você...**

**COV: que boooom que você gostou e acha que eu mereço reviews kkk! Bem, aqui vai o terceiro capítulo, mais fic pra você, espero que gooostee ;)**

**Bem, pessoal, é isso! Feliz dia dos pais, e bom terceiro capítulo pra vocês!**

* * *

**E se Fosse Verdade?**

Capítulo 3- O Plano

De verdade, eu não aguentava mais. Foi por isso que a minha mente, em estado total de desespero e cansaço, conseguiu pensar no plano. Desde a captura à bandeira, Matt estava mais insuportável do que nunca. E as minhas desculpas para não sair com ele estavam acabando. O que mais eu iria fazer? Rachel tinha chegado na quarta-feira, porque es férias no internato começavam mais tarde, mas ela também não estava mais aguentando o Mr. M&M.

Eu estava terminando tranquilamente meu jantar da sexta-feira quando ele veio em minha direção.

- E aí, Annabeth?! Tem fogueira hoje né?

Ai meus deuses! O que eu ia dizer? "Tem, Matt, mas eu não gosto de você"? Não parecia uma boa opção...

- Bem... é que... eu... - comecei a enrolar – Sabe, eu tenho que sentar com o Percy e a Rachel para resolvermos umas coisas.

- Ah, certo. Tchau, então. Te vejo mais tarde. – ele disse e saiu desapontado do pavilhão do refeitório.

Durante essa semana ele parecia mais indignado com o fato de eu não querer sair com ele e estava meio que "economizando" nas cantadas. Talvez ele não fosse um fonte inesgotável. Mas isso não significava que ele tinha parado de dar em cima de mim. Ah, não, de jeito nenhum.

E por mais que eu não gostasse do cara, não queria que ele se magoasse. Mas ele também não facilitava as coisas, continuava implacável. Será que ele nunca iria desistir?

Enquanto eu pensava no que eu poderia fazer para melhorar a situação, Percy se aproximou e cobriu meus olhos por trás.

Como eu sabia que era ele?

Simples.

Cheiro de brisa marítima.

Ri enquanto ele perguntava "quem é".

- Hum, deixa eu pensar... – disse, como se não soubesse que era ele – Me larga logo, Cabeça de Alga! - Ele me soltou, rindo e fingiu estar impressionado.

- Como você sabia que era eu?

- Eu sou inteligente o suficiente, não sou?!

- Mais do que você imagina. – ele concordou, sério.

Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto, enquanto eu terminava meu jantar. Quando eu acabei, ele me ofereceu o braço:

- Procurando boa companhia para a fogueira? – perguntou.

- Hum... Estou, mas com você por perto vai ficar difícil encontrar. – falei, mas aceitei o braço dele e levantei.

Ele fez uma cara de ofendido, mas então percebeu que eu estava brincando e começamos a andar para o anfiteatro, rindo. A fogueira estava quase começando, e os campistas que ainda não tinham chegado já se dirigiam para lá.

Mais ou menos na metade do caminho, passamos por um grupinho de meninas do chalé de Afrodite que conversavam baixinho (Drew não estava entre elas; eu diria que aquele era o "grupinho legal" do chalé). Elas nos viram, disseram "oi" e voltaram a falar. Assim que nos afastamos alguns metros, pude ouvir um pouco dos sussurros.

- Ai, gente, eles formam um casal tão fofo! – uma delas ia dizendo, enquanto as outras concordavam – Quando é que eles vão, finalmente, ficar juntos de uma vez?

Não sei se Percy também ouviu o comentário, e se ouviu, ele não pareceu ligar. Mas ao invés de simplesmente passar pelos meus ouvidos, como acontecia sempre, aquilo ficou se repetindo na minha cabeça, se misturando com o meu "problema M&M".

Chegamos ao anfiteatro, e eu vi Rachel sentada numa fileira bem na frente, guardando nossos lugares. (Por algum motivo estranho, ela havia se tornado mais legal desde que virara oráculo). Sentei ao lado dela e Percy ficou conversando com os irmão Stoll, perto de nós.

- E aí, Rach!? – falei, suspirando. Ela me olhou, preocupada.

- O que exatamente aconteceu?

- Comigo?

- Não, com Hades! – ela disse, sendo sarcástica – Claro que com você, Annabeth!

- E porque, necessariamente, algo teria acontecido comigo? – perguntei.

- Olha, - ela começou – se eu fosse uma pessoa normal, seria porque você chegou aqui com a animação de quem está indo a um enterro, desmoronou na cadeira, disse "e aí, Rach" e suspirou. – fez uma pausa – Mas já que eu sou o Oráculo de Delfos...

- Tá bom, tá bom! – interrompi. – Já entendi.

- Ótimo.

- É só que... Sabe aquele cara, o Matt?

- Ah, se sei.

- Ele meio que fica dando em cima de mim umas 24hrs por dia e...

- E você quer achar uma solução para fazer ele parar com isso de uma vez por todas. – ela completou.

- Exatamente. O problema é: como?

- Entendo. Mas você e a sua "mente atenamente genial" ainda não pensaram em nada mesmo?

- Ha ha, muito engraçado. Bem, na verdade, eu tenho pensado em vários planos diferentes esses dias, mas nenhum deles parece realmente ser "o plano perfeito", sabe?

- Unhum.

- E a cada dia a situação piora, porque ele não é tão retardado assim, e as minhas desculpas para não sair com ele são as mais esfarrapadas possíveis.

- Annabeth, - ela disse, séria – você tem certeza de que ainda não pensou em nada que possa servir?

Eu fiquei calada e virei para o outro lado. Eu sabia que ela sabia o que eu estava pensando. Deixá-la olhar diretamente nos meus olhos só tornaria as coisas mais complicadas para mim. Ela continuou dando indiretas:

- Sabe, Annabeth, normalmente, quando uma garota tem namorado, os outros caras param de dar em cima dela, pelo menos quando o namorado está por perto... – ela falou, olhando para Percy, que, a essa altura já estava distante da gente, conversando com outras pessoas. Respirei fundo e soltei o ar, me rendendo.

- Tá bem, certo. – eu disse – Eu já pensei nisso.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita, e eu olhei ao redor para confirmar que não tinha ninguém escutando.

- Na verdade, a ideia vem surgindo na minha cabeça aos poucos, mas foi hoje a noite que eu realmente pensei nela. – continuei – Mas Rach, você já pensou em quão complicado isso pode ser? Isso sem contar que eu nem sei se ele iria topar.

- É claro que ele vai topar! E eu sei que pode ser complicado, mas... Primeiro, só eu vou saber. E depois, eu nem acho que vocês precisem desse fingimento todo. – ela comentou, sorrindo sugestivamente e olhando na direção de Percy. Estreitei os olhos.

- O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, Annabeth, qual é?! É óbvio que você gosta dele!

- Claro que não! – exclamei, revoltada. Pelos céus, de onde as pessoas tiram essas ideias?!

- Ah não? Então quero ver você passar mais de cinco minutos aqui vendo o Percy conversar com aquelas meninas do chalé de Afrodite e não fazer nada a respeito. – ela desafiou.

- Então veja. – eu disse, e, discretamente, comecei a contar o tempo no relógio puxando outro assunto.

Passado o tempo certo, me levantei repentinamente e comecei a andar até Percy.

- Ei, aonde você vai? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Já passaram os cinco minutos. – respondi, e continuei andando, deixando uma Rachel sorridente atrás de mim.

- Percy! – falei com uma voz falsamente animada quando cheguei lá – Ah, oi meninas, como vão vocês?

Elas me olharam com desprezo. Ignorei e continuei com a minha desculpa para tirar Percy de lá... Só porque eu não gosto delas, claro.

- Então, Percy, Quíron disse que já vai começar, vamos sentar?

- Ahnn... – ele pareceu confuso.

- Por que você não senta com a gente, Percy? – disse Drew.

- Ah, ele não quer. – respondi por ele – Nós já temos um lugar bem na frente, obrigada.

E saí arrastando Percy ao encontro de Rachel.

Quando nos sentamos ao lado dela, ela ainda me olhava significativamente.

- Eu não acredito que você realmente fez isso. – ela disse. Dei de ombros.

- E eu também não. – Percy falou, revoltado – Annabeth, o que deu em você?

- Ah, Cabeça de Alga, acredite em mim, você não iria entender.

Ele abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, mas fechou logo em seguida. Tenho fortes suspeitas de que ele percebeu que, mesmo que entendesse, teria sido melhor se manter calado. Quando eu digo que ele tem um lado inteligente...

Passei o resto da fogueira pensando no que a Rachel tinha dito, sobre não precisarmos fingir. Nem prestei atenção nos anúncios e nas canções. Num certo momento, Percy pareceu preocupado.

- Annabeth, o que aconteceu? Você tá bem?

- Estou ótima, Cabeça de Alga. Só pensando.

Ele não questionou. Pensar era uma coisa que eu fazia com certa frequência.

Passei a noite quase toda acordada, pensando e olhando no relógio para ver se o tempo estava passando. Pelos meus cálculos, para cada hora de insônia eu dormia por uns 20 minutos.

Depois que o sol nasceu, finalmente consegui dormir por um tempo razoável, e acordei na esperança de já ser tarde o suficiente para poder levantar.

Me virei na cama e olhei para cima. O chalé de Atena estava cheio, o que significava que, provavelmente, ainda era cedo. Procurei o relógio na minha cômoda, mas antes que eu o achasse meu olhar bateu no porta-retratos que eu mantinha ali. Era uma foto antiga, que mostrava eu, Percy e Grover juntos, abraçados, no verão em que nos conhecemos. Não pude deixar de sorrir, sentindo falta dos velhos tempos. Seria tão mais simples se tudo fosse como antes... Tentei parar de me lamentar por ao menos um minuto e voltei a olhar o relógio. 8:13. Não estava tão cedo assim. Respirei fundo e levantei da cama para me arrumar para o café da manhã.

Quando cheguei no pavilhão do refeitório, já passava das 8:30. Eu sentei sozinha na mesa de Atena, já que Percy e todos os meus irmãos ainda estavam dormindo, e comecei a comer meus _waffles_. Alguns poucos campistas já estavam lá, mas a maioria ainda estava dormindo. Afinal, sábado era um dos dias mais "livres" que tínhamos no Acampamento. Poucas pessoas acordavam antes das 10:00. Infelizmente, Matt era uma delas.

Não dei nem uma garfada e ele apareceu.

- Bom dia, Srta. Google.

- Ah, oi, Matt. – eu respondi. Não estava com humor para ficar fazendo piada e chamando-o de "Mr. M&M".

- Acordou cedo?

- Unhum.

- Algum motivo especial?

- Na verdade não. Só estava sem sono e resolvi levantar. E você?

- Hum. É que eu tenho costume de acordar cedo. Mas isso não é tão bom assim, já que eu passo menos tempo com você.

- E por que seria isso? – perguntei, me arrependendo assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca.

- Porque você é a garota dos meus sonhos. – ele disse, piscou e saiu andando para a mesa de Apolo.

Foi aí que eu me desesperei. Eu já estava começando a achar que talvez, só talvez, eu tivesse exagerado um pouco, e que eu não precisaria tomar nenhuma medida drástica. Mas depois dessa, percebi que eu tinha que agir rápido.

Os campistas de Atena foram chegando, e em poucos minutos a mesa já estava cheia. Engoli meus _waffles _e voltei correndo para o chalé. Eu precisava de um lugar tranquilo para pensar melhor.

Tranquei a porta, peguei alguns lápis, papéis e o meu _laptop_ de Dédalo e sentei na bancada cheia de livros. Respirei fundo e me envolvi em pensamentos.

Depois de um tempo, ouvi batidas na porta e meu nome sendo chamado. Era Malcom. Tentei ignorar, mas ele continuou gritando. Respondi que não estava me sentindo bem e que iria ficar ali até melhorar. E depois o proibi de entrar.

Durante o resto da manhã, não fui mais incomodada por ninguém. Bem, eu acho. Certo, eu não prestei atenção. Depois de algum tempo, admiti que não havia como fugir ou esquecer a situação, e comecei a trabalhar em planos que pusessem resolver o problema. Precisei pensar muito para perceber que não haveria nenhuma outra solução que não fosse aquela que tanto me atormentava.

Lá pra hora do almoço, Percy apareceu no chalé.

- ANNABETH! ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA!

- Não estou me sentindo bem, Percy.

- ME DEIXE ENTRAR, AGORA! VOCÊ NÃO COME NADA DESDE O CAFÉ DA MANHÃ!

Levantei e abri a porta para ele. Eu precisava contar, de qualquer forma, não é mesmo?

Ele sorriu e eu fechei a porta novamente.

- Eu trouxe um sanduíche pra você – ele disse.

- Obrigada – respondi, pegando a comida na mão dele.

- Então, você vai me contar o que aconteceu? Ou eu vou ter que adivinhar?

- Percy, eu... Eu tenho que falar com você.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Eu tenho um plano. Para tirar Matt do nosso pé.

- Eu sabia que você ia pensar em alguma coisa. – ele sorriu.

- Mas você tem que concordar.

- Tenho quase certeza que vou. O que é?

- Eu... hum... – comecei a enrolar. Então resolvi falar de uma vez. – O que você acha da ideia de fingir ser meu namorado?

"_**Eu fiquei pensando no verbo **_lidar_**, e em todas as coisas não lidáveis com que se tem de lidar."**_

**Hazel Grace- A Culpa é das Estrelas**

* * *

**N/A: Então, esse foi o terceiro capítulo, espero que tenham gostado! Empolgante, não? Agora vai ficar mais interessante... hehehehe**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e por favooooooooooor continuem comentando! E quem ainda não mandou nenhuma, o que acham de apertar aquele botãozinho ali embaixo? Não custa nada, e me deixa mais do que ****super-hiper-mega-feliz! XDDDDDD**

**Até a próxima, com mais Matt e Percabeth pra vocês!**

**~ Ms. Jackson-Potter**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: E aí, pessoas lindas que merecem ir pro Elísio por estarem lendo a minha f****ic?! hehe Bem, aqui estou eu, com o quarto capítulo de presente pra vocês rsrs! Eu queria ter postado ontem, mas como sou um pouco enrolada e estou tendo que estudar bastante essa semana, não deu tempo. Mas enfim, aqui estou, uma semana depois, como prometido (não acham que eu mereço recompensas - leia-se: reviews - por ter cumprido o prazo? heheheheh brincadeira). De toda forma, vamos com as respostas às reviews (YAAAAAAAAY):**

**MaximumRider99: thanks a lot, and you can send reviews in English if you want to... Anyway, here's chapter 4, have fun! =D**

**mila: muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada, você não tem ideia do quanto eu amo ouvir isso. kkkkk verdade, olha só o que o Matt está fazendo com a Annabeth, eu ainda não consigo acreditar nesse cara (rsrsrsrsr eu sendo maluca). Pois bem, aqui vem mais Matt pra você, já que você gosta tanto dele, não é mesmo? :o**

**Mariana: ownn, que bom que você está gostando! Bem, aqui tem mais hehe... mas se você quiser saber de quanto em quanto tempo eu posto, é sempre uma vez por semana (sexta, sabádo ou domingo, já que não dá tempo no meio da semana). Enfim, espero que continue lendo XD**

**OBS: se algum de vocês que estão mandando as reviews "anônimas", ou seja, sem conta (não que eu goste menos delas, reviews=felicidade), tiverem uma conta, podem mandar pela conta de vocês que eu com certeza dou uma passada nas suas histórias :D**

**Então, é isso, já tomei muito tempo de vocês, mas MUUUUUUUITO obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, e boa leitura!**

* * *

Capítulo 4- Tem que dar certo

Eis aqui a verdade: fazer as pessoas acreditarem que eu e Percy estávamos namorando não foi nem de longe tão difícil quanto eu imaginei. A parte complicada foi tentar explicar como ficamos juntos.

Passamos a tarde do sábado inteira no chalé de Atena aprimorando o plano. Percy não pareceu muito incomodado com a ideia. Depois que eu falei, ele refletiu um pouco sobre o plano e aceitou. Sem discussões. Sem confusão. Sem relutância. Ele simplesmente deu de ombros e pediu os detalhes. Estávamos decidindo como contaríamos a história, quando ouvimos uma batida calma na porta.

Nos entreolhamos, sem saber o que fazer.

- Acho que já nos isolamos o suficiente por hoje. – ele disse.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e fui abrir a porta. Lá fora estavam Quíron, Rachel e Malcom. Eu não sabia muito bem o que dizer, de modo que Quíron foi o primeiro a falar:

- Ah, oi, Annabeth.

- Oi, Quíron. – respondi, timidamente, enquanto ajeitava uma mexa solta no meu cabelo e Malcom e Rachel me dirigiam discretos acenos de mão.

Esperei os três entrarem e fechei a porta enquanto falavam com Percy, que estava em pé perto da escrivaninha de trabalho. Então voltei, sentei em cima da mesa e olhei para Quíron, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa. Ele pigarreou e começou a falar:

- Malcom me disse mais cedo que você, Annabeth, não estava se sentindo bem e que iria ficar no chalé. Então, um pouco depois do almoço, o Percy simplesmente sumiu.

Ao ouvir isso, Percy abriu a boca como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas Quíron interrompeu:

- Por favor, não falem nada por enquanto. Enfim, procuramos pelo Acampamento, mas vocês não estavam em lugar nenhum, e eu percebi que os dois deviam estar aqui. Eu tinha algumas coisas pra resolver, e achei que vocês não iriam demorar muito por aqui, então só viemos procurá-los agora. – ele fez uma pausa, provavelmente para absorvermos as palavras – De uma forma ou de outra, vocês sabem que é contra as regras do Acampamento dois campistas do sexo oposto ficarem sozinhos em um chalé, ainda mais por um tempo tão longo. Mas antes de eu resolver qualquer coisa, achei que era justo vocês tentarem se explicar. Se bem que eu os conheço bem o suficiente para saber que isso não vai dar em lugar nenhum... – acrescentou, com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Ei! Bem, é que... – eu comecei.

- Nós... – Percy tentou ajudar, mas não conseguiu.

Nos entreolhamos, à procura de alguma coisa a dizer. Então, de repente, eu tive uma ideia. Como parte da atuação, respirei fundo e olhei para Percy:

- Percy, eu... Nós vamos ter que contar.

Ele pareceu confuso, mas depois de alguns segundos olhando pra mim, entendeu:

- Ah, é. Claro, nós vamos ter que contar.

Quíron observava cautelosamente, sem fazer comentários. Olhei para ele e comecei a atuação:

- Quíron, antes de mais nada, você precisa saber... – parei um pouco, como se estivesse tomando coragem – Eu e Percy estamos namorando. Escondido. Ninguém sabe ainda.

Rachel percebeu que eu tinha resolvido colocar o plano em prática e não pode deixar de sorrir, mas Quíron e Malcom simplesmente ficaram nos encarando por alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer.

- O quê? É tão inacreditável assim? – perguntei com uma voz indignada, apenas para fazê-los falar alguma coisa, porque eu sabia que era, na verdade, bem fácil de acreditar.

Foi Quíron que respondeu, sorrindo:

- Ahn, não, não é essa a questão. Todos nós já esperávamos por isso, mas acho que ninguém imaginou que a coisa iria acontecer dessa forma.

- Ah, com certeza não. – Rachel completou, provavelmente se divertindo muito com a situação – Todos já estavam achando que a gente ia ter que fazer alguma coisa.

- Espera um pouco, vocês estão dizendo que todo mundo pensava que a gente nunca iria ficar junto por conta própria? Que ia ser preciso algum desses planos malucos de vocês pra isso? – disse Percy, como se realmente não suspeitasse disso.

- Exatamente. – confirmaram Rachel e Malcom, ao mesmo tempo.

Percy olhou para mim fingindo-se indignado:

- Você consegue acreditar nesses caras? Ainda dizem que são nossos amigos...

O que não nos deixou alternativas senão rir.

E então eles quiseram saber há quanto tempo nós estávamos escondendo. Oops. Detalhe não planejado. Respondemos ao mesmo tempo:

EU: Pouco mais de duas semanas.

PERCY: Quase um mês.

Acho que precisamos discutir melhor nossa noção de tempo.

Ele olhou para mim, em busca de ajuda, e eu consertei:

- Eh, bem... Nós não contamos muito bem. Acho que tem umas três semanas.

- É, isso aí. – Percy reforçou – Não pode ter mais de três semanas. Eu me confundi. Cabeça de Alga aqui, lembram?

- Certo. – interrompeu Quíron – Mas isso não ajuda em nada vocês.

- Ah, claro. – eu disse – É que ontem à noite nós tivemos uma pequena discussão, nada demais. Só que eu não dormi direito e acordei me sentindo um pouco mal, como você soube, Quíron. Aí, de tarde, o Percy veio aqui porque...

Eu parei de falar, sem achar uma explicação plausível para o resto da história. Graças ao deuses, Percy tinha uma:

- Eu fiquei preocupado, Quíron. Não vi Annabeth a manhã inteira, e ela não apareceu pro almoço, então eu vim aqui pra ver se conseguia falar com ela. Eu trouxe um sanduíche e nós, ahn, fizemos as pazes.

Rachel não conseguia mais segurar o riso:

- Ah, então vocês ficaram a tarde toda aqui... _fazendo as pazes_?

Por Zeus, o que aquela menina estava insinuando? Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho e meus olhos encararem o chão. Não foi exatamente atuação, essa parte...

Percy se recuperou mais rápido que eu:

- Ah, não. Até eu convencer Annabeth a me deixar entrar demorou um pouco, e eu tive que fazê-la comer, e depois nós ficamos, ahn, discutindo os prós e contras de contar/não contar a vocês e, bem, ao resto do acampamento, que estávamos juntos.

Depois de alguns momentos analisando a história, Quíron se manifestou:

- Uma semana lavando a louça.

E diante das nossas caras de espanto:

- O quê?! As ações de vocês foram contra as regras do Acampamento, e eu não poderia deixar isso passar em branco, apesar da história esclarecedora. Sendo assim, vocês devem entender o meu veredicto. – e se virou para sair – E boa sorte, vocês dois.

Depois que Quíron saiu e Malcom disse que iria avisar para os filhos de Atena que o chalé estava "liberado", Rachel basicamente se jogou no chão de tanto rir e quis saber o detalhes do plano. Ela concordou em nos ajudar e voltou para a sua caverna/quarto, me deixando sozinha com Percy.

- Isso – ele disse, antes de sair – vai ser muito divertido.

* * *

Eu diria que, se você quer que a coisa se espalhe, é só aparecer de mãos dadas com o seu suposto namorado no jantar. E aí todo mundo fica sabendo. O que, no nosso caso, ajudava bastante.

Quando o pavilhão começou a esvaziar, fui até a mesa de Poseidon e sentei do lado de Percy apenas para reforçar a ideia. Quíron não fez objeções. Provavelmente, lavar a louça já era suficiente.

Mal tive tempo de falar "e aí, Cabeça de Alga" antes que Matt, já saindo do refeitório e visivelmente irritado, parasse para falar com a gente:

- Então, ouvi por aí que vocês dois, anh, estão juntos.

- Ah, é... – confirmei. – Matt, eu só, hum, queria que você entendesse que eu não te disse antes porque nós concordamos em não falar pra ninguém...

- Certo. As coisas parecem bem mais óbvias agora. – ele respondeu, duramente.

Eu resolvi ver isso como um ponto positivo e Matt se virou para ir embora, mas não antes de Percy dizer:

- Ah, verdade, Matt. Agora eu posso ser mais claro... FICA LONGE DA MINHA NAMORADA.

Matt saiu, sem dizer mais nada, e quando estava longe, se virou para dar um olhada, mas só o que viu foi Percy, numa atuação exagerada, movendo os lábios para formar as palavras "perdeu, _playboy_". E eu sem me aguentar de tanto rir.

Juro que eu não consegui parar até chegarmos na cozinha e colocarmos as luvas para lavar os pratos.

- Não acredito que você fez aquilo, Percy. – falei, enquanto mergulhava um copo na lava.

- O quê? É minha culpa eu ser muito bom ator?

- Para, Cabeça de Alga! – eu disse, tentando segurar o riso – Ficar rindo só vai atrasar nosso trabalho!

- E daí? Você tem algo importante pra fazer hoje à noite? Porque eu é que não tenho.

- Exatamente, Percy! Hoje é noite livre, eu queria aproveitar uma parte dela, sabia?

Isso finalmente o fez adiantar a tarefa, e acabamos em mais ou menos meia hora.

Passamos o resto da noite com Juníper, Clarisse, Chris, Matt e os irmãos Stoll, o que facilitou muito a minha vida, porque as conversas eram em grupo e focadas em coisas mais gerais. Ou seja, eu e Percy não precisamos dar muita informação. Já Matt não parecia tão satisfeito assim.

* * *

No dia seguinte, acordei com o grito de alguém batendo na porta:

- ANNABETH!

Era Percy. Meus deuses, não se pode mais dormir nesse mundo?

Levantei e fui abrir a porta, já que não tinha mais ninguém no chalé, para dar de cara com um Cabeça de Alga sorridente me esperando.

- Ah, bom dia, Sabidinha. Quíron me mandou aqui para te acordar, porque a gente tem que lavar a louça.

- _Di immortales! _E eu não posso nem tomar café?

- Ah, claro. Ele disse que você tem 15 minutos.

Me arrumei correndo e engoli algumas torradas antes de descer para a cozinha. Lá embaixo, tentamos ao máximo adiantar as coisas, mas havia muitos pratos para lavar.

- Eu sinto – disse Percy, quando estávamos acabando – que a gente vai acabar com algumas queimaduras um dia desses.

- Você acha, Cabeça de Alga? – falei, ironicamente – Porque eu pensei que nós fôssemos... Ei!

- O quê?

- Acabei de me tocar! Você _é_ invulnerável ao fogo! E a todas as outras coisas...

- E daí?

- É claro que _você_ não vai acabar com algumas queimaduras!

- É, mas você pode acabar. Por isso, seria melhor você ficar aí quietinha enquanto eu lavo todos os pratos.

- Nem sonhando, Cabeça de Alga. Na velocidade em que você trabalha, ficaríamos aqui o dia inteiro. – provoquei, enquanto tirávamos as luvas e voltávamos para cima.

Mal saímos da cozinha e fomos interceptados por um Grover saltitante, que quase pulou em cima da gente:

- Perrrrrrrcy!

- Ei! Eu também existo, Garoto Bode! - falei, fingindo estar magoada, mas no fundo estava muito feliz por ele estar de volta.

Ele largou Percy e veio me abraçar também.

- Sentimos saudades! – falei, quando ele me soltou.

Ele estivera fora, recrutando semideuses, desde o começo das férias de verão.

- Eu também. E, por Pã, quatro semideuses numa mesma escola...

- Quatro?! – Percy perguntou, surpreso. – Por que eu fui deixado de fora da festa?!

- Acredite, não foi uma festa! Já estão aqui e em segurança, agora, mas eu quase morri umas mil vezes durante a viagem. E o que vocês dois fizeram de tão ruim para estarem lavando a louça, pelo amor de Zeus?

Eu e Percy nos entreolhamos, sem saber o que dizer, e eu pude sentir meu rosto corando.

- Anh...

Felizmente, fomos interrompidos por Juníper.

- GROVEEER!

Ela veio correndo ao nosso encontro e, depois de quase sufocar o namorado, pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa:

- Você me deve 20 pratas.

- O QUÊ?

- Eu venci a aposta! – disse Juníper.

Então, Grover pareceu compreender e se virou para eu e Percy:

- VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO JUNTOS?

E aí, é claro que a gente teve que dizer que sim.

Ele nos olhou, incrédulo. Fez umas mil perguntas diferentes e ficou feliz de uma forma que eu não via há muito tempo. Por fim, tirou 20 dólares do bolso e deu para Juníper, que foi embora, dando pulinhos de alegria e pedindo para ele encontrá-la na floresta em meia hora.

- Uma pergunta. – eu disse – O que exatamente foi isso?

- Ah, - Grover respondeu, como se não fosse nada demais – é que eu e Juníper fizemos uma aposta. Eu disse que vocês só iriam ficar juntos depois que alguém aqui no Acampamento armasse um plano pra isso, e ela falou que tinha certeza de que vocês iriam ficar juntos sem ninguém fazer nada.

- Ei! – Percy falou, revoltado – O Acampamento inteiro discutia essa possibilidade?

- Claro que sim, Percy! Vocês dois são muito cabeça dura, por Pã! Demoraram séculos para vocês admitirem que gostavam um do outro! Vocês não podem culpar ninguém!

Depois que Percy saiu para dar aula de esgrima, perguntei a Grover o que estava martelando na minha cabeça:

- Porque vocês se importam tanto assim?

Ele olhou para mim, sério:

- Annabeth, eu te conheço desde quando você tem 7 anos. E nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu vi alguém que você gostasse tanto quanto o Percy. Ele simplesmente te faz feliz. É tão difícil de perceber?

E então ele se afastou, me deixando para trás com a cara de quem acabou de levar um tapa.

"_**Happiness can be found even in the hardest times, if you just remember to turn on the light." **_

**Albus Dumbledore - Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme)**

* * *

**N/A: Entããão, é isso! Espero que estejam gostando e continuem lendo! O capítulo cinco sai próxima semana, como de costume, e espero que dê tempo de postar pelo menos no sábado (bem, a não ser que eu seja uma pessoa má e torture vocês por mais alguns dias hehehhehe. Não, eu sou uma boa pessoa). **

**Para quem não entendeu a frase do final, já que está em inglês, ela significa: "a felicidade pode ser encontrada até mesmo nos tempos mais difíceis, se você apenas se lembrar de acender a luz". E isso na verdade me lembra que os trechos dos dois primeiros capítulos também estavam em inglês e eu esqueci de traduzir, então, se ainda adiantar... O do primeiro significa " e eu percebi que a culpa era minha/ porque eu sabia que ****você daria confusão/ quando você chegou/ então me culpe agora." e é um trecho da música I Knew You Were Trouble da Taylor Swift. O do segundo é um trecho da música Count on Me do Bruno Mars, e quer dizer "você pode contar comigo/ como 1,2,3/ eu vou estar lá/ e eu sei que quando precisar/ posso contar com você/ como 4,3,2/ você vai estar lá/ porque é isso que amigos devem fazer". Pois é, soa melhor em inglês, e me desculpem por não ter colocado antes, eu realmente me esqueci, mas prometo que a partir de agora sempre vou traduzir! **

**Enfim, seria demais pedir reviews?**

**Até a próxima!**

**~ Ms. Jackson-Potter**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Entãããão... BOA NOITE PESSOAS hehehehhehe! Pois é, estou postando DE NOITE só pra cumprir o que falei sobre tentar postar no sábado! Viram como eu sou uma pessoa tão impossivelmente ****gentil?! XDDDDD De toda forma, eu não tô conseguindo acreditaaaar... A FIC CHEGOU A 10 REVIEWS! AAHHHHHHHHHH! quase chorando de alegria! Bem, como eu sei quem foi a responsável pelas três últimas reviews, mas enfim... EU CONTINUO TÃO FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ! Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, vocês não têm noção de como cada uma das reviews de vocês me faz feliz... Enfim, antes que vocês se cansem de mim e desistam de ler rsrsrs, aqui vai o quinto capítulo, bem grande e com muitas surpresinhas pra vocês =))**

**Mas antes, para aqueles de vocês que mandaram as maravilhosas reviews, as respostas:**

**MaximumRider99: Yaay, thaanks! Yeah, I guess Portuguese is different, sorry about that... We use "these" sometimes, but, well the one I'm using is more ****common! Anywaaaay, hope you get used to it, enjoy chapter 5!**

**Mariana: kkkkk que bom que continua lendo e gostando e mandando reviews... kkk pois é, a hipótese de tortura é decididamente impossível, eu não aguentaria rsrsrs! Ah, verdade, acho que todos nós esperamos por esse momento, não é?! kkkk Bem, tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é espere para ver/ler kk! Tenho surpresas, aproveite!**

**Bia: você sabe que você é uma linda por ler E mandar reviews, não sabe? Graças a Deus está bom, você sabe o quanto eu estava empolgada... Sim, Bia, Google! E não, eu não te deixo, você sabe que é impossível... Claro que você tá curiosa, eu sou simplesmente demais! hehe beeeiijoooos**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**E se Fosse Verdade?**

Capítulo 5- Missão

Eu devo admitir que a coisa não foi _tão _complicada. Pra falar a verdade, aos poucos nós fomos nos acostumando e incorporando "o que esperavam que nós fizéssemos", e aí ficou mais fácil.

Mas isso não significa que era simples. Eu diria que nós nos acostumamos a fingir. E era isso. Parem-de-olhar-pro-meu-namorado se tivesse alguém por perto; vê-se-aprende-Cabeça-de-Alga e para-de-me-bater-Sabidinha quando não tinha ninguém olhando.

O lado bom: Matt não falava mais comigo quando eu estava com Percy.

O lado ruim: ele continuava com as cantadas se eu estivesse sozinha.

Ou seja, eu tentava não sair do chalé de Atena sem Percy. E não, isso _não_ é exagero.

No primeiro dia em que nós não precisamos mais lavar a louça, eu passei no chalé depois do jantar e combinei de encontrar com ele na fogueira. É, eu sei, um pouco arriscado, mas... Quais eram as chances de eu encontrar Matt no caminho?

Mas parece que esse raciocínio não funciona muito bem. Como uma vez alguém disse1, "ultimamente, as probabilidades não andam muito confiáveis".

Só que eu confiei nas probabilidades, e claro que encontrei um certo filho de Apolo no caminho de volta.

- Srta. Google, que surpresa te encontrar aqui sozinha! Pena que eu não sou filho de Hefesto, mas eu tenho certeza de que posso consertar seu coração partido. – ele falou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Eu rolei os olhos e me segurei para não dar um soco na cara daquele idiota.

- Oi, Matt. Você sabe que eu não terminei com o Percy, não sabe?

- Você não pode culpar um cara por tentar...

- Então você resolveu simplesmente ignorar o fato de que eu tenho namorado? – eu perguntei, incrédula.

- Bem, não exatamente... Mas eu não pretendo desistir de você. – ele disse, antes de se virar e sair correndo ao encontro dos irmãos.

Quando ele já estava longe, olhei para o céu e sussurrei:

- Sério, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Porque, eu juro, o que quer que tenha sido, eu vou aí em cima me desculpar com qualquer um de vocês que tenha mandado esse garoto ao meu encontro! Mãe, _por favor_ me ajude. Quem fez isso, pode me explicar porque, por favor? Hera, Afrodite? – suspirei quando não recebi nenhum tipo de resposta. – Valeu aí pela ajuda...

Quando cheguei ao anfiteatro, não achei o Percy em nenhuma cadeira. Enquanto eu procurava seu rosto em meio à multidão, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o próprio Mr.M&M parou ao meu lado.

- Sabe Annabeth, se eu fosse você, eu me preocuparia um pouco mais com o paradeiro daquele filho de Poseidon.

Localizei o Cabeça de Alga conversando animadamente (um pouco animadamente demais pro meu gosto) com algumas filhas de Deméter. Como instinto, simplesmente olhei para o outro lado e fingi não me importar. Só que eu esqueci que agora eu tinha que fingir me importar. E muito.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntei, tentando manter a voz num tom indiferente.

- Quero dizer que eu achei que você se importasse mais com essa mania das meninas de darem em cima do seu namorado.

E então eu me dei conta. Todo mundo achava que Percy _era_ meu namorado. Eu deveria me estressar se qualquer garota chegasse _perto_ dele, nem que fosse inocentemente. E, acredite em mim, aquilo não era inocente. Aquilo tinha segundas, terceiras, e até mesmo _quartas_ intenções.

Para recuperar o tempo perdido, saí andando furiosa em direção ao grupo, e fiz a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

- PERCY! – gritei quando cheguei perto.

Ele me olhou, surpreso, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu o beijei. Um beijo de verdade. Forçado no começo, mas depois eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em mais nada, e no meu mundo, só havia ele e eu. Não era como se estivéssemos fingindo que gostávamos um do outro, mas sim como se estivéssemos esperado por aquele momento durante todas as nossas vidas.

Quando finalmente nos separamos, no entanto, a realidade caiu sobre nós, e eu senti meu rosto esquentando.

Encarando o chão, falei:

- Ahn, eu acho melhor a gente ir sentar em outro lugar...

Tentei soar confiante, mas eu tenho certeza de que não fui muito bem sucedida.

Andamos em silêncio até um assento ao lado de Rachel e Quíron deu início ao discurso, mas pouco depois dele começar a falar, foi interrompido por uma luz rosa brilhante que deu origem a uma mulher impossivelmente linda no centro do anfiteatro. Afrodite. Ouviram-se murmúrios vindos de todo lado, e a maioria dos campistas olhava com admiração para a deusa.

- Boa noite, queridos! – ela começou a falar, os olhos e o cabelo mudando de cor e forma a cada palavra – Parece que vocês não têm tido muito trabalho ultimamente, não é mesmo?! Talvez não se importassem em me fazer um favor...

Lá vem. Aparição "justificada".

- Como vocês devem saber, um certo deus do fogo têm uma pequena, anh, obsessão em tentar, hum, estragar os meus encontros com Ares. Acontece que o local do nosso próximo encontro é supersecreto, e é preciso uma senha para entrar. O grande problema é que o papel que Ares me mandou com a senha foi roubado antes que eu pudesse ler. Eu ando um pouco ocupada, e imaginei que alguns de vocês não se importariam em recuperá-lo para mim. – ela tirou uma bússola (provavelmente mágica) do bolso e entregou a Matt - Por que não escolher o novo filho de Apolo como líder da missão? Vocês têm cinco dias.

Mais um clarão rosa, e ela desapareceu.

Quíron foi o primeiro a se recompor:

- Então, eu acredito que temos uma missão. Matt, levante-se.

O filho de Apolo foi até o centro do anfiteatro.

- Você pode escolher dois semideuses para te acompanharem.

Todos olhavam atentamente, na expectativa de serem escolhidos. Eu, pessoalmente, já havia vivido aventuras demais pro meu gosto.

- Certo, - disse Matt, pensativo – eu escolho... Will, hum, e... – ele parou para pensar. Ficou claro para todos que ele estava se referindo a Will Solace, líder do chalé de Apolo. Ele refletiu por um momento e então abriu um sorriso e olhou para mim. – Annabeth!

Eu fiquei chocada e olhando pra cara dele por algum tempo, e percebi que já devia ter previsto. Mas eu não tinha nem imaginado.

Só saí do transe quando Quíron começou a se pronunciar para explicar a missão, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Percy se levantou e começou a gritar, fingindo que estava revoltado. Bem, pelo menos eu _acho_ que ele estava fingindo.

- Certo, - ele gritava, atraindo todas as atenções para ele, inclusive a minha. – QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?

Quíron pareceu contrariado, mas depois percebeu que ele se dirigia a Matt. E ninguém se atreveu a falar nada, o que lhe deu espaço para continuar:

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA SIMPLESMENTE RESOLVER LEVAR A _MINHA_ NAMORADA PARA UMA MISSÃO COM VOCÊ? SE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE EU VOU FICAR AQUI SEM FAZER NADA ENQUANTO ANNABETH SE ARRISCA POR AÍ COM ESSE FILHO DE APOLO IDIOTA, ENTÃO VOCÊS NÃO ME CONHECEM!

- Percy, se acalme. – Quíron interferiu. Eu estava me segurando muito pra não rir, e não era a única. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quíron, - ele falou, um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda revoltado. – se ela vai eu vou.

Foi aí que Matt não se aguentou e entrou na briga:

- AAHH, DE JEITO NENHUM! Quíron, _ele_ não vai comigo. E eu pensei que tinha o direito de escolher meus acompanhantes.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE ELA NÃO VAI COM VOCÊ SE EU NÃO FOR JUNTO!

Sinceramente, Percy era inacreditavelmente fantástico. Ele estava fazendo tudo isso só pra me poupar de alguns dias "sozinha" com o Matt. Bem, pelo menos eu _acho_ que era isso que ele estava pensando... Por que a outra opção, que era ele estar verdadeiramente com ciúmes, não parecia tão plausível ou agradável assim.

Mas então eu percebi que Matt tinha uma certa vantagem na briga, e que a única forma de Percy vencer (e eu ser poupada da tortura de ir numa missão sozinha com o Matt e o Will) era se eu interferisse. E foi o que eu fiz:

- Eu não vou. – disse, e todos olharam par mim – EU NÃO VOU. – repeti, gritando, dessa vez – SE FOR PARA IR SEM PERCY, EU NÃO VOU.

Percy tinha uma expressão que misturava satisfação e "eu te avisei", e Matt estava pasmo. Quíron não pareceu muito surpreso:

- Como? – ele perguntou.

- Eu só vou se o Percy for junto.

Assim, Quíron se virou para Matt, dizendo:

- Matt, parece que eles estão bem determinados, e eu não posso forçar nenhum dos dois a ir. Bem, pelo menos eles não podem ser arrastados e, na verdade, Percy e Annabeth já passaram por muita coisa e existem muitas outras pessoas ansiosas para saírem do Acampamento. Mas é você que escolhe: Percy e Annabeth, ou Will e alguém mais.

Matt refletiu por um tempo, antes de nos encarar e sorrir sem humor. Sua expressão dizia tudo: "aceito o desafio".

- Certo então, - ele disse – os salvadores do Olimpo vêm comigo.

E, deixando o tom irônico no ar, se virou e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

- Então, - disse Quíron, como se nada tivesse acontecido – vocês saem amanhã de manhã.

Depois disso, fomos obrigados a voltar para os nossos chalés, e assim que eu fiquei sozinha com Percy, o silêncio se instalou. Muita coisa havia acontecido naquela noite, e eu queria acreditar que era só atuação.

Fomos andando para os chalés, sem falar nada. Quando estávamos chegando perto, resolvi dizer alguma coisa:

- Percy, eu só queria dizer que...

- Sério, não precisa dizer nada, Annabeth.

- Bem, é só que... Situações extremas pedem por medidas desesperadas, não é mesmo?

- Como assim situações extremas?

Nós tínhamos chegado na porta do chalé de Atena, mas havíamos parado para conversar:

- Ué, naquela hora, você tava lá falando com as meninas de Afrodite e...

Ele me olhou com uma cara estranha, como se dissesse que ele não via o problema, então eu resolvi me justificar:

- E eu nem teria feito nada, mas o Matt veio falar comigo e aí eu não podia ficar só parada olhando.

A expressão dele se atenuou.

- Ah, claro. – ele disse – Eu entendo. E foi mal, eu nem me toquei que...

- Você não fez nada de errado, Percy. – interrompi, calmamente – E muito obrigada por ter armado aquele barraco todo pela missão. – falei, corando e olhando para o chão.

- Ei, - ele disse, levantando meu queixo e me obrigando a encará-lo – nós trabalhamos melhor juntos, não é mesmo? E não é culpa nossa sermos tão bons atores!

Com isso, ele conseguiu me fazer rir.

- É mesmo, a gente devia ganhar um Oscar. – falei, me afastando um pouco. – Boa noite, Cabeça de Alga. – eu completei e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, antes de ir em direção ao chalé, deixando um Percy Jackson perplexo e boquiaberto atrás de mim.

Não pude deixar de dormir com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Ainda estava escuro quando eu acordei. As cortinas estavam fechadas, e não permitiam a entrada de nenhum tipo de luminosidade. Com cuidado, tateei à procura do relógio na minha mesa de cabeceira. Quando finalmente o encontrei, aproximei o aparelho do rosto, tentando enxergar os números. Depois de algum esforço, identifiquei o que parecia ser 04:28.

COMO ASSIM? Que tipo de pessoa acorda às quatro e meia da manhã, completamente sem sono e achando que poderia comer algo como 10 panquecas?

Suspirando, coloquei o relógio de volta no lugar e me virei para o outro lado, sabendo que seria uma tentativa inútil de dormir de novo.

Então percebi o que estava me incomodando tanto a ponto de me fazer acordar sem sono às 04:28 da manhã: _Percy_.

Bem não exatamente _Percy_, mas o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Eu sei que ele disse que tudo não passou de atuação, e eu também só agi daquela forma devido às circunstâncias, mas... Tudo pareceu tão mágico e certo, como se finalmente as coisas estivessem em seu devido lugar. E também, era o máximo o que o Percy estava fazendo por mim, e ele era tão corajoso, e divertido, e, santa Atena, aqueles olhos...

_AI MEUS DEUSES! ANNABETH CHASE, O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO? _, gritou uma vozinha irritante na minha cabeça.

E foi aí que a realidade me atingiu em cheio.

Não, não, não, não! Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Por favor, não. Ah, Deuses. O pior é que era bem possível, considerando tudo o que nós já passamos e...

Depois disso eu entrei em um tipo de transe. Como nesses filmes em que o protagonista tem vários flashbacks dos momentos importantes da sua vida, numa linha do tempo. Foi exatamente assim.

Primeiro foi uma vez em que estávamos na nossa primeira missão, o ônibus tinha acabado de explodir.

_- Todo o nosso dinheiro ficou lá atrás. – Percy lembrou – Nossa comida, nossas roupas. Tudo._

- _Bem, quem sabe se você não tivesse decidido entrar na briga...- falei._

_- O que queria que eu fizesse? Deixasse vocês serem mortos?_

_- Você não precisava me proteger, Percy. Eu ia ficar bem._

_- Fatiada como pão de forma – interveio Grover -, mas bem._

_- Cale a boca, garoto-bode. – falei, encerrando a discussão._

_Grover baliu, triste._

_- As latas... Uma sacola de latas perfeitamente boas..._

_Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, fui para o lado de Percy._

_- Olhe, eu... – minha voz vacilou enquanto eu pensava no que estava prestes a admitir – Eu gostei de você ter voltado para me defender, o.k.? Aquilo foi realmente corajoso._

_- Somos uma equipe, certo?_

Também teve aquela discussão logo depois que derrotamos a Medusa...

– _Ah, então a culpa de termos encontrado a Medusa é _minha_? – ele falou, revoltado._

_Em uma imitação que sabia ser péssima da voz dele, mas que com certeza o deixaria irritado, eu disse:_

_- " É só uma foto, Annabeth. Qual é o problema?" _

_- Deixa para lá. – ele respondeu – Você é impossível._

_- Você é insuportável._

_- Você é..._

_- Ei! – interrompeu Grover – Vocês dois estão me dando enxaqueca. E sátiros nem_ têm _enxaqueca. O que vamos fazer com a cabeça?_

Lembrei daquela noite no caminhão do zoológico...

– _Então, se os deuses brigarem – ele falou -, as coisas vão ficar como na Guerra de Troia? Será Atena contra Poseidon?_

_Encostei a cabeça na mochila que Ares nos dera e fechei os olhos. Eu entendia a curiosidade dele, mas eu mesma já havia pensado muito nisso e não havia chegado a uma conclusão. _

_- Não sei o que minha mãe vai fazer. – respondi, enfim – Só sei que vou lutar junto com você._

_- Por que? – ele perguntou. _Deuses_, como esse garoto era lerdo._

_- Porque você é meu amigo, Cabeça de Alga. Mais alguma pergunta boba?_

Depois disso teve aquele dia que nós fomos parar na ilha de Circe, e ela o transformou em um porquinho-da-índia...

_Circe saiu correndo da sala, perseguida pelos piratas._

_Eu embainhei minha faca e olhei para o Percy, graças aos deuses em sua forma humana. Ele pareceu constrangido e começou a balbuciar alguma coisa:_

_-Obrigado... Realmente, sinto muito..._

_Eu o interrompi com um abraço, me afastando com a mesma rapidez._

_- Estou feliz por você não ser um porquinho-da-índia._

_- Eu também._

_Ri internamente da vermelhidão no rosto dele, mas deixou de ser engraçado quando percebi que eu não estava muito melhor._

_- Venha, Cabeça de Alga. Precisamos dar o fora enquanto Circe está ocupada. _

E também lembrei daquele dia na Westover Hall, quando encontramos Nico e Bianca...

_- Ei! – chamou Thalia – Dancem, vocês também! Parecem idiotas aí parados sem fazer nada._

_Eu esperei que ele me "convidasse" para dançar, mas ele só ficou olhando para mim e para as outras garotas no ginásio._

_- E então? – perguntei, impaciente._

_- Hã, quem eu devo tirar para dançar?_

_Pelos deuses, como alguém conseguia ser tão lerdo assim? Típico Cabeça de Alga. Dei um soco em sua barriga:_

_- _Eu_, Cabeça de Alga._

_- Ah. Ah, está bem._

Claro que a minha mente não podia deixar de lado o dia em que eu havia conhecido Rachel... Graças aos deuses ela tinha se tornado mais legal, com o tempo...

_Eu estava chegando na Goode High School para me encontrar com o Percy. Nós iríamos ao cinema, e era a primeira vez que eu o via em muito tempo. Eu mal podia esperar._

_Paguei ao motorista e saí do táxi, indo até a viela ao lado do colégio. Estava tão envolta em meus pensamentos que nem percebi o prédio pegando fogo ao meu lado._

_De repente, Percy pulou pela janela na minha frente, e teria caído de cara no chão se eu não o segurasse pelos ombros:_

_- Ei, você saiu cedo! – falei, ainda de bom humor – Olhe para onde está indo, Cabeça de Alga._

_Por um segundo, tudo parecia bem. Até que uma garota ruiva vestindo jeans desbotados e rabiscados de caneta veio correndo pela rua, coberta de poeira de monstro e gritando:_

_- Percy, espere!_

_Só então eu olhei para a escola e percebi que estava em chamas, alarmes de incêndio tocando desesperadamente. Mas, por algum motivo, o que mais me incomodou foi aquela garota correndo na direção de Percy como se eles fossem melhores amigos._

_Meu sorriso se desfez na hora, e eu olhei mal-humorada para o filho de Poseidon:_

_- O que você fez dessa vez? E quem é essa?_

Em seguida pensei no dia em que ele havia voltado para o Acampamento depois de explodir o Monte Santa Helena...

_Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar. Não podia acreditar que estávamos queimando a mortalha de Percy. Eu não _queria _acreditar que ele estava morto. Mas já havia duas semanas que ele tinha desaparecido._

_Tentei conter as lágrimas por um minuto e subi no palco do anfiteatro para ver se conseguia falar alguma coisa._

_- Ele provavelmente foi o amigo mais corajoso que já tive. Ele... – eu comecei a dizer, mas então o vi. Ele simplesmente apareceu ali no meio da plateia. Uma felicidade indescritível tomou conta de mim, até que eu corei por perceber que ele havia ouvido o que eu disse. Mas eu não conseguia conter a alegria – Ele está ali!_

_Todos se viraram para ver o filho de Poseidon parado ali, e começaram a se amontoar ao redor dele._

_Desci correndo e atravessei a multidão o mais rápido possível._

_Fui chegando perto e pude ouvir Quíron dizendo:_

_- Bem. Não creio que já tenha me sentido tão feliz com a volta de um campista. Mas você precisa me dizer..._

_E então eu interrompi, raiva, felicidade e alívio se misturando dentro de mim:_

_- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?_

_No fim, a alegria por vê-lo venceu, e eu o abracei com toda a força. Todos fizeram silêncio, e eu me afastei, percebendo que estava meio que fazendo uma cena._

_- Eu... nós pensamos que estivesse morto, Cabeça de Alga!_

_- Desculpem-me. – ele respondeu – Estava perdido._

_- PERDIDO? – gritei novamente – Por duas semanas, Percy? Em que raios..._

_- Annabeth – Quíron me interrompeu – Talvez devêssemos discutir isso em um lugar mais discreto, não?_

A última coisa que eu lembrei foi do dia em que eu levei aquela facada por ele. Mas não do momento em que eu me machuquei, e sim do que aconteceu depois disso...

_Meu corpo todo doía. A dor irradiava do meu braço e se espalhava. Minha visão estava embaçada e eu não conseguia distinguir tudo o que estava acontecendo. De alguma forma eu sabia que Percy e Silena estavam discutindo sobre ela tentar convencer Clarisse a lutar, mas as palavras se misturavam na minha cabeça. _

_Com o braço saudável, peguei o copo de néctar da banquinha ao meu lado e tomei alguns goles. Quase instantaneamente minha visão e audição melhoraram e eu pude entender o que eles diziam, mas meu corpo continuava queimando de dor._

_Pude ouvir Silena implorar para ir ao Acampamento falar com Clarisse enquanto a dor melhorava um pouco e eu comecei a raciocinar melhor._

_Percy olhou para mim, em busca de uma confirmação de que ela poderia ir, e eu assenti._

_- Muito bem. – ele disse – Não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor para tentar isso._

_Silena o abraçou. Depois, afastou-se, constrangida, olhando para mim, e disse:_

_- Hã, desculpe. Obrigada, Percy! Não vou decepcioná-lo!_

_Por que Hades ela estava se desculpando? Esses filhos de Afrodite..._

_Assim que ela saiu ele se abaixou e colocou a mão na minha testa, checando minha temperatura._

_Ele não disse nada, como se não quisesse que eu percebesse que ele estava preocupado. Mas é claro que eu notei, então não pude deixar de provocá-lo:_

_- Você fica uma gracinha quando está preocupado. – minha voz saiu fraca – Suas sobrancelhas ficam juntas e franzidas._

_- Você _não _vai morrer e me deixar lhe devendo um favor. – ele respondeu – Por que levou aquela facada?_

_- Você teria feito o mesmo por mim. _

Não sei como meu cérebro desesperado pelo fato de eu gostar de Percy Jackson conseguiu dormir, mas o fato é que em algum momento, ele conseguiu; e a última coisa que eu me lembro é de ter percebido o quanto aquelas lembranças eram especiais.

"_**What if we were made for each other?**_

_**Born to become best friends and lovers?"**_

**What if?- Colbie Caillet**

1 Não sei se algum de vocês percebeu, mas isso é uma referência a uma parte de Jogos Vorazes, depois que Prim é sorteada para a colheita, em que Katniss pensa "Mas é claro que, ultimamente, as probabilidades não andavam muito confiáveis." Se perceberam, me digam =) (hehe yaaaay tributoooss)!

* * *

**N/A: Enfim, galera, é isso! Não acham que eu mereço parabéns pelo capítulo?! MAIS DE TRÊS MIL PALAVRAS :OOO! Viram? Que presente grande eu dei pra vocês?! Pois é, estou com um crédito positivo, né rsrsrsrsr? Enfim, espero que tenham ****gostado! E o que será que acontece agora que Annabeth sabe que ela gosta do Percy?!**

**Muahahahahha só próxima semanaaaa!**

**Obrigada por lerem!**

**PS.: Pra você, Mariana kkkkk Gostou? ^-^ Juro que já tinha pensado nisso antes de ler sua review kkkkk enfim... até a próxima!**

**Ah, eh! Já ia esquecendo! Tradução do trecho desse capítulo: "e se nós fôssemos feitos um pro outro? / nascidos para ser melhores amigos e amantes?"! Viiram, não esqueci, e isso e um trecho da música What if? da Colbie Caillet, que faz parte da trilha sonora do filme Cartas para Julieta... hehe Recomendo o filme e a músicas, assim como as outras que eu já botei XDD**

**Beijos pessoal, continuem com as reviews, por favooor!**

**~ Ms. Jackson-Potter**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Mil desculpas pelo atraso pessoal, ai eu sinto tanto! Por favooooor não me odeiem, eu tive um fim de semana muito cheio, mas arrumei tempo pra postar hoje X] Enfim, aqui o capítulo 6, espero que gostem, e tenham piedade!**

**Respostaaas! **

**MaximumRider99: hahaha, yeah, I've put my programe to translate the page a couple days ago and it's so weird! This "i'm in it for the Percy" ai actually just "I like Percy or something". In Portuguese we sometimes use the article before names, that's why you read "the Percy"! lolz Glad you're enjoying!**

**Bia: Ah, eu tenho ótimos planos pra missão acredite! Saudades, beijos XOXO**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Capítulo 6- Fingindo um Pouco Mais 

Surpreendentemente, eu acordei com um humor magnífico.

Por algum motivo, não sei mais qual, a ideia de ir numa missão com Matt e Percy simplesmente começou a me parecer bastante divertida.

Levantei para me arrumar e organizar minha bagagem para a missão. Peguei a mochila que eu já deixava semi-pronta para estas ocasiões e dei uma olhada no conteúdo: um _jeans_ e duas blusas reservas, além de um short extra (eu não gostava muito de usar shorts em missões, mas duas calças pesavam demais), um saquinho de ambrosia, uma garrafinha de água, meu boné dos Yankees, uma bolsinha com dracmas e uma carteira cheia de dólares.

Vesti uma calça _jeans_ confortável e minha blusa do Acampamento e fui tomar café da manhã, sem pensar em nada específico.

Fui andando distraída para o pavilhão e me sentei à mesa de Atena. Havia poucos campistas acordados, e apenas dois deles eram meus irmãos. Fiquei encarando o prato mágico e não prestei atenção no que eu estava pensando, de uma forma que não pedi nada específico.

Comecei a comer seja lá o que estivesse no meu prato num bom humor, e alguns poucos minutos depois Percy apareceu. Me cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha, como fazia todos os dias, mas dessa vez eu dei mais importância ao ato e corei. Maldita Afrodite... Aquela deusa do amor ainda me paga!

- Bom dia, Sabidinha! – ele disse, e já ia se afastando para a mesa de Poseidon quando olhou para o meu prato e parou, me encarando com um sorriso magnífico no rosto... ANNABETH CHASE, PARE DE PENSAR ESSAS COISAS!

Enfim, ele ficou me encarando com um sorriso provocativo e, erguendo uma sobrancelha, disse:

- _Waffles _azuis?

Só aí eu olhei para o meu prato, surpresa. Pelos deuses, não era possível que todo esse tempo eu estivesse pensando em Percy?! Ai, nossa! O que eu ia fazer?

Foi aí que eu percebi porque a ideia de ir numa missão com Percy e Matt parecia tão divertida! Tudo bem, eu tinha descoberto que gostava do Percy, mas... Isso não significava que eu iria deixar "fácil" para ele. Ah, nem um pouco. Todo o mundo sempre dizia que ele gostava de mim, não é mesmo? Então por que não deixa-lo descobrir isso sozinho?

Mas primeiro eu tinha que explicar o meu café da manhã azul:

- Ahn... Bem, é que... Ah, eu acho que tenho passado muito tempo com um tal de _Percy Jackson_. Já ouviu falar?

Ele riu.

- Ei! Tempo comigo _nunca_ é demais!

Então pegou um pedaço de MEU _waffle_ e foi sentar na mesa de Poseidon.

Subi a Colina Meio-Sangue e fiquei lá em cima alimentando Peleu e esperando Matt e Percy enquanto Argos arrumava a van para sairmos. Claro que, com a sorte que eu tenho, o primeiro a chegar foi Matt.

- Sabe, Annabeth, eu estive pensando... Já que você namora com um filho de Poseidon e tal, você deve gostar muito de água, não é?

- Eu não diria dessa forma... Vamos dizer apenas que eu preciso dela para sobreviver. – respondi, quase chorando internamente.

- Então você também precisa de 80% de mim. – ele completou com um sorriso que pelo visto deveria ser atraente (destaque para o _deveria_).

Eu apenas revirei os olhos e murmurei alguma coisa sobre ajudar Argos a colocar as bagagens no carro antes de descer a colina.

Matt não me seguiu, de forma que eu basicamente me tranquei no veículo até alguém me chamar. Percebi que era uma voz feminina, mas não reconheci de quem era, então me levantei e saí da van.

Rachel estava me esperando lá fora.

- Você realmente achou que eu deixaria você ir embora sem nem ao menos falar comigo?

Nós rimos enquanto eu chegava mais perto para abraça-la e nós nos afastamos um pouco para conversar.

- Como vai o plano? – ela perguntou.

- Ah, bem, eu acho... – falei, corando.

- O que foi? – ela interferiu, empolgada – Alguém descobriu? Percy desistiu? Você está querendo...

- Rachel! – tentei fazê-la parar de falar, mas ela não ouviu – RACHEL! – ainda nada – RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE!

Só assim ela parou de tagarelar e olhou para mim.

- Não é nada disso, ok?

- Ah. Ah, certo. O que foi, então?

- Bem, é só que... – eu comecei a contar, sem ter certeza se na verdade deveria fazer isso, mas... quem melhor do que Rachel para me explicar? – Certo. É maluquice achar que talvez eu goste do Percy?

Ela ficou me encarando por uns dois segundos antes de começar a rir descontroladamente. Eu só fiquei olhando enquanto ela se acabava de rir.

- O quê?! – chamei a atenção dela para ver se eu conseguia uma explicação, até que ela se acalmou o suficiente para falar e respondeu:

- Annabeth, é claro que não é maluquice! E tira o "talvez" da frase, o que acha disso?

- SÉRIO?! – eu perguntei, sem conseguir me conter. Será que era tão óbvio assim?

- Claro que sim! Vocês são tipo _literalmente _feitos um pro outro!

- CALMA! Para tudo! Isso quer dizer que o Percy também gosta de mim? – falei sem conseguir impedir um sorriso de surgir na minha cara.

Ela parecia prestes a um novo ataque de riso, mas conseguiu se segurar.

- E por que você está tão surpresa e feliz com essa informação?

- ANNABETH, VAMOS! – ouvimos Percy chamar de perto da van.

Fomos andando para perto dele enquanto eu tentava esconder meu sorriso.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou quando chegamos perto.

- Vamos. – respondi.

Rachel me deu um último abraço.

- Boa sorte. – ela disse – E se comportem, vocês dois!

E então ela virou e saiu correndo, deixando um falso casal de semideuses corados na beira da estrada.

Quando entramos na van, Matt já estava sentado, analisando a bússola mágica. Parecia muito concentrado em sua tarefa, e nem levantou os olhos. Nós sentamos nos assentos atrás do motorista. Percy olhou para mim, curioso:

- Quando vocês se tornaram tão amigas?

- Não faço a mínima ideia. – respondi, honestamente, e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

Ele provavelmente se enrolando com as algas na cabeça dele e eu parando pra pensar no verdadeiro motivo da Rachel ter se tornado tão legal depois de...

AI MEUS DEUSES! Agora tudo fazia sentido! Rachel havia se tornado tão legal depois de virar Oráculo simplesmente porque ela havia parado de dar em cima de Percy! Ninguém muda assim de uma hora pra outra! Rachel sempre fora uma ótima pessoa, mas eu não conseguia perceber isso simplesmente porque eu tinha... _ciúmes_! Oh, Zeus! Eu gostava dele muito mais e há muito mais tempo do que eu pensava...

- Annabeth? Annabeth! – fui tirada dos meus devaneios por Percy estalando os dedos na minha cara.

Quando ele viu que eu estava prestando atenção, tirou a mão da frente da minha cara e falou:

- Vamos?

Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que ele estava falando:

- Vamos o que?

Ele revirou os olhos, suspirando:

- Em que mundo você estava mesmo? Matt está nos chamando para combinarmos o que vamos fazer na missão!

- Ah. Ah, tá, claro.

Levantei e fomos sentar perto de Matt.

- Certo, - ele começou, quando chegamos – então nós temos que encontrar um papel feito pelo deus da guerra que pode estar em qualquer lugar do país e a única pista que temos é essa bússola.

Tivemos que evitar os olhos um do outro para não começarmos a rir do desespero dele diante de uma coisa tão simples como aquela, mas nos seguramos, porque era normal alguém se assustar com a sua primeira missão.

- Acredite em mim, - disse Percy – isso vai ser bem mais fácil do que parece.

- Tudo o que nós temos que fazer é seguir o ponteiro da bússola. Para onde está apontando agora? – perguntei.

Ele analisou o objeto antes de responder:

- Anh... para baixo e para a esquerda.

- Então vamos adiantando o processo. – falei – Argos?

Algumas centenas de olhos azuis se viraram na nossa direção.

- Dá pra nos levar para o Sudoeste de Nova York?

Mesmo depois de horas viajando para a periferia de Nova York, a bússola continuava apontando na mesma direção. Percy dormiu assim que saímos de Manhattan e até mesmo Matt, que estava tão nervoso que não parava quieto um segundo, já estava entediado e quase pegando no sono. Eu diria que meu organismo não é muito a favor de longas viagens de carro, e eu mantinha meus olhos fechados e a cabeça recostada na esperança de também conseguir descansar um pouco, mas eu estava enjoada demais para isso.

Já estava pensando na possibilidade de comer um pedaço do meu estoque de ambrosia para emergências quando Argos chamou a minha atenção.

Ele parou o carro na frente de um McDonald's e gesticulou, indicando que não podia nos levar mais adiante, já que deveria voltar para o Acampamento antes das quatro horas, sendo que já passava de uma. (Ele disse tudo isso apenas apontando para si mesmo, fazendo um sinal de parada e apontando para o relógio e mostrando quatro dedos).

- Ah, claro. Tudo bem. – falei e mandei Matt arrumar as coisas para sair enquanto fui acordar Percy

- Percy? Percy! – chamei, sacudindo seus ombros, mas ele não deu sinal de vida – CABEÇA DE ALGA!

Ele abriu os olhos repentinamente.

- Vamos ter que saltar aqui, levante. – eu disse, arrumando minhas coisas – E você continua babando enquanto dorme. – completei, virando e indo até a porta do carro sorrindo levemente.

- Tchau, Argos. – cumprimentei, antes de sair e ficar esperando os dois babacas na calçada.

Quando eles finalmente saíram, Matt estava pálido feito um fantasma, mas Percy simplesmente andou até mim, parando na minha frente:

- Estou com fome. – foi a única coisa que ele disse.

Olhei para ele, incrédula.

- Tudo bem. Acho que dá pra comer alguma coisa aqui enquanto decidimos o que vamos fazer.

Entramos no McDonald's e fomos até o balcão para fazer nossos pedidos. A moça colocou um pacote na bandeja de um cliente e se virou para nós:

- Posso ajudar?

- Claro. – Percy passou na minha frente para pedir – Nós vamos querer, anh, um Big Mc, com uma Coca Diet grande, um Quarteirão e... ahn, pode ser um CBO.

- Normal ou especial?

- Especial.

- Batata média?

- Grande. E...

Ele continuou pedindo algum tipo de combo e eu só fiquei olhando boquiaberta sem acreditar no monte de comida que ele estava pedindo. Quando acabou sua lista, ele olhou para mim como se tivesse pedido uma quantidade normal de comida:

- E você?

Arrisquei uma olhada para a atendente e até ela pareceu achar estranho (provavelmente havia achado que aquilo era para nós três).

- Só um Mc Chicken com uma Coca pequena.

- Batata média?

- Unhum.

Ela começou a fazer os pedidos e fechar a conta e nós olhamos para trás para perguntar se Matt não ia pedir nada quando vimos que ele já estava no caixa do lado fazendo seu pedido. No dia que eu entender esse garoto eu te explico.

- Deu $52,80.

Abri a mochila para achar a carteira, mas Percy me impediu:

- Eu pago.

- Não, Percy, você não precisa.

- Você acha que eu vou deixar minha namorada pagar a comida? – ele disse e piscou para mim, enquanto tirava o dinheiro da carteira e entregava para a moça, me deixando vermelha feito um tomate.

Claro que ela estava com aquela cara "own, vocês são um casal tão fofo". Para me poupar da vergonha que eu passaria se ela fizesse algum comentário, rapidamente me virei para o Percy e falei:

- Vou pegar uma mesa, ok?

- Ok, te encontro depois com as coisas.

Avisei a Matt e fui procurar uma mesa vaga. Achei uma bem no canto do restaurante, encostada na parede de vidro. Sentei e fiquei esperando os meninos.

Matt chegou primeiro, com uma quantidade de comida quase igual à que Percy pediu. _Quase_.

Ele deu um "sorriso sedutor" e sentou:

- E aí, Srta. Google?

- Mr. M&M.

- Não é ótimo o fato de termos apelidos um pro outro?

- Não leve isso a sério, Morrison.

Eu sei que o Percy também era irritante antigamente, mas o Matt era irritante de uma forma diferente. Ele simplesmente não conseguia levar nada a sério. Teoricamente, ele deveria ser o líder da missão, mas estava parecendo que ia sobrar pra eu e Percy.

O Cabeça de Alga chegou e se debruçou sobre a mesa para colocar a comida na minha frente.

- Um Mc Chicken com uma batata média e uma Coca pequena.

Ele disse, com um sorriso, e me deu um beijo rápido.

Não pude evitar sorrir e corar.

Matt parecia bastante interessado nos seus sanduíches.

Peguei uma batata e abri a caixinha do meu Mc Chicken, pensando.

Eu percebi que eu realmente estava gostando dessa história de "fingir namorar com o Percy", porque, na verdade, quando não estávamos "fingindo", estávamos fingindo que não queríamos "fingir".

Nós não fingíamos mais que gostávamos um do outro, porque essa era a verdade. O que antes chamávamos de verdade era o verdadeiro fingimento.

"_**Will we ever**_

_**Say the words we're feeling,**_

_**Reach down undearneath and**_

_**Tear down all the walls?**_

_**Will we ever**_

_**Have a happy ending,**_

_**Or will we forever**_

_**Only be pretending?"**_

**Pretending- Glee Cast**

* * *

**N/A: Então, é isso! Esse foi meio curto, foi mal galera, mas foi legalzinho não? Fiquei um pouco triste com a quantidade de reviews do último capítulo, por favoooooor comentem! Como presente de aniversário?!**

**Tradução desse capítulo: nós vamos algum dia/ dizer o que estamos sentindo/alcançar em baixo disso e/ derrubar todos os muros?/ vamos um dia/ ter um final feliz/ ou vamos, para sempre/ estar apenas fingindo?**

**Beijos, até a próxima!**

**~ Ms. Jackson-Potter**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Eu só tenho uma coisa a declarar: POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATEM! Eu sinto muito mesmo pelo atraso de uma semana, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas eu tive um montão de coisas pra fazer e... puff! O fim de semana tinha acabado e eu não tinha nem terminado o capítulo sete ainda... D=**

**De toda forma, eu peço mil desculpas, mas eu sou apenas uma mera mortal que não teve tempo de escrever e agora pede que vocês, semideuses que realmente têm poderosas armas de bronze celestial para usar contra mim, não me matem.**

**Eu promeeeeeeto compensar isso e vou fazer de _tudo_ para não atrasar mais.**

**Queria poder dizer que esse capítulo ficou gigante e tudo o mais, mas ele não tá tão grande assim. Mas, pelo menos, ele é grandinho e bem divertido, espero que gostem.**

**Antes da história, as respostas:**

**MaximumRider99: thank you soooooo much, I'm glad you keep reading and sending me reviews. Yeah, I can just imagine how awful the translation is... (that's why I write your answers in English, one less terrible thing, I guess). Sorry about the late chapter, I was in ****hurry! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Mariana: oioi, é verdade, você sumiu, mas eu entendo das correrias... (parece que resolvi seguir seu exemplo rsrs) Que bom que você gostou da cena, e sinto muuuuuuuito pela demora. Espero que goste da próxima fofura!**

**Por enquanto é só, galera, boa leitura!**

* * *

**E se Fosse Verdade?**  


Capítulo 7- Hidras, becos e estranhezas da vida 

Talvez seja melhor eu explicar como fomos parar deitados num beco escuro, cobertos de poeira de monstro e veneno. É, talvez seja uma boa ideia.

Quando eu digo que fomos repentinamente atacados por um monstro de sete cabeças, eu não estou brincando. Se aquela hidra tivesse aparecido pelo menos 5 minutos depois, nós não teríamos destruído a parede de vidro do McDonald's. Mas não, ela tinha que aparecer bem no momento em que eu pegava a última batata da caixinha.

Nós tínhamos acabado de decidir que seguiríamos mais um pouco pelo Sudoeste de NY para ver se a bússola dava algum sinal de que estávamos perto do bilhete quando eu olhei para a rua e vi a hidra vindo em nossa direção, rodeada por alguns mortais, que tentavam fugir. Mas a maioria das pessoas ainda não havia notado o monstro.

- Ai meus deuses. – murmurei.

- O que foi? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, seguindo o meu olhar.

- Ah. – disse Percy, inteligentemente, quando viu o monstro do outro lado da rua.

Matt pareceu congelar com a visão.

- Por que, entre todos os outros monstros no mundo, tínhamos que encontrar uma _hidra_? – falei, enquanto levantava, puxando Matt pela camisa e sendo seguida por Percy.

Fomos correndo até a porta e saímos da lanchonete. Eu já estava com a faca na mão e Percy destampava Contracorrente. Matt também segurava uma espada, mas ele estava assustado demais para ser útil para alguma coisa. A hidra estava chegando mais perto, e um jato de veneno veio em nossa direção. Me abaixei para desviar, puxando Matt comigo. Olhei para trás para ver se Percy estava bem e ele acenou com a cabeça, como se estivesse confirmando.

Pelo visto o veneno havia chamado a atenção dos mortais, porque agora havia gente correndo de um lado para o outro, como se o mundo fosse acabar. Não sei o que exatamente eles viam, mas parece que era bastante assustador, já que os pedestres não conseguiam decidir de saíam correndo para longe ou se entravam correndo no McDonald's em busca de abrigo.

- Lembrem-se: NÃO CORTEM AS CABEÇAS! – eu gritei, antes de quase sermos atingidos por mais um jato de veneno e sermos obrigados a nos separar.

Me encostei na parede e procurei meu boné dos Yankees.

- Cadê, cadê, cadê... – murmurei para mim mesma enquanto remexia a mochila.

Podia ouvir o barulho de Percy tentando se defender da hidra, e um pedaço de língua reptiliana caiu perto de mim. Olhei na direção da batalha por um instante e entendi o que Percy tinha feito. Cortar as línguas da hidra? _Essa_ foi uma ideia interessante...

Alguns mortais passavam correndo por mim e olhavam, como se perguntassem a si mesmos o que eu estava fazendo ali, quase completamente exposta. Estava quase desistindo de encontrar o boné quando o achei no fundo da mochila. Fechei o zíper e coloquei o boné na cabeça enquanto levantava.

Olhei para as minhas mãos apenas para confirmar que eu estava invisível e corri até o campo de batalha. Percy tentava bloquear qualquer tipo de ataque por parte da hidra enquanto cortava o maior número possível de línguas. Por que as línguas, você pergunta? Eu tenho apenas uma resposta: veneno. Se ela não tiver línguas, não pode ter uma mira muito exata e nem lançar o líquido com muita força. Não me pergunte porque, não sou especialista em hidras, veneno, línguas nem nada do tipo.

Matt desviava dos ataques e atrapalhava o desempenho do monstro a partir de ferimentos no corpo e nas pernas do animal. Devo admitir, essa foi uma estratégia inteligente. Na verdade, eu mesma a uso, às vezes.

Fui correndo até o lado traseiro da hidra e basicamente inutilizei duas das suas pernas. O monstro rugiu de dor e parou de atacar por um minuto, procurando o responsável pelo ferimento. Uma busca inútil, é claro. Percy pareceu confuso por um milésimo de segundo, até sorrir abertamente, percebendo o óbvio. Matt parou de lutar, com o olhar assustado e confuso de quem não está entendendo nada.

A hidra voltou a atacar, mas sem as duas pernas traseiras ela era infinitamente mais lenta, o que me deu tempo para pensar em como iríamos matar o bicho enquanto Percy e Matt continuavam a ferir o monstro e a se defender da melhor forma possível.

Desviei de alguns jatos de veneno e comecei a ajudar os garotos com a luta, o que só deixou Matt mais confuso.

Olhei ao redor, procurando alguma coisa que pudesse ser útil para matar a hidra, quando vi o poste de eletricidade. Sem me importar com o fato de estar invisível, gritei:

- Percy, o poste!

Confuso, ele parou de lutar por um segundo, e a hidra lançou um jato de veneno que, mesmo fraco e numa direção não muito exata, quase o acertou.

- Abaixe-se! – gritei para alertá-lo, e ele se jogou no chão.

Os mortais pareceram perceber que a situação era perigosa e todos que estavam por perto se abrigaram dentro do McDonald's.

Quando Percy levantou, pareceu ter entendido o que eu quis dizer e começou a se afastar lentamente em direção ao poste, de maneira que a hidra fosse atrás dele.

O plano provavelmente daria certo, mas era perigoso. Tirei o boné e fui até Matt, que estava ainda encostado na parede do McDonald's, paralisado de medo.

- Matt, seu arco!

- Ahn?

- Seu arco, tá aí?

- Ah, tá por que?

- Me empresta, rápido.

Ele pegou o arco de dentro da mochila (era um arco mágico que encolhia) e me entregou, junto com uma aljava.

Percy já estava perto o suficiente do poste.

- Percy, cuidado! – gritei e ele saiu correndo enquanto eu preparava uma flecha.

Antes que a hidra pudesse ter tempo de virar e persegui-lo, atirei em direção ao fio de eletricidade, que partiu, causando uma pequena explosão. Enquanto o fio despencava, atirei na hidra, que começou a se contorcer, indo cada vez mais para a direção que eu queria.

A ponta do fio atingiu o corpo da hidra, e ela começou a tremer com a eletricidade. Nós três corremos para o canto da parede e o bicho ficou lá, sendo eletrocutado, tremendo e lançando fagulhas, até finalmente ser arremessado na direção da parede de vidro do McDonald's.

Ah, claro. Como se a situação já não fosse ruim o bastante.

A hidra se chocou contra o vidro, jogando estilhaços para todo lado antes de se dissolver em poeira amarela. Cobri os olhos, esperando que Percy e Matt fizessem o mesmo.

Quando parei de sentir a pele sendo cortada, tirei a mão do rosto e perguntei:

- Vocês estão bem?

- Anham – Matt respondeu, ainda um pouco assustado.

- Melhor impossível. – ironizou Percy.

Os mortais corriam para longe, desesperados, e podíamos ouvir sirenes de polícia à distância.

- Essa não. – Percy falou, enquanto eu ouvia o som ficar mais perto.

- Será que estão vindo atrás da gente? – Matt perguntou, preocupado.

- Por experiência própria, - Percy respondeu – estão.

Essa foi a deixa para um carro de polícia virar a esquina e nós sairmos correndo a toda velocidade pela calçada na direção oposta.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Matt perguntou enquanto corríamos pela rua.

Eu e Percy teríamos rido se não estivéssemos naquela situação.

- O mais longe possível – respondi, simplesmente.

Tínhamos uma pequena vantagem porque a polícia estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade com o tráfico de carros e pessoas tentando fugir do local do "acidente".

Viramos à direita numa rua lateral cheia de carros e Percy parou repentinamente.

- Venham. – ele disse e foi andando até um taxi velho parado na frente de um prédio residencial.

- Percy o que você vai... – comecei a perguntar, sem entender, quando percebi o que ele pretendia fazer – Ah, não, de jeito nenhum.

- Você tem alguma ideia melhor?

Aquilo me fez ficar quieta.

- Arromba a porta enquanto eu faço uma ligação direta – ele disse e abriu o capô (com Contracorrente, não me pergunte como).

Peguei a faca e, com um pouco de dificuldade, arrombei a porta do carro. O motor ligou e nós entramos.

A essa altura, a polícia já estava perto e, com Percy dirigindo, saímos feito loucos pelas ruas de Nova York, passando pelas calçadas, desviando de carros e pessoas o tempo todo.

Percy pisava com força no acelerador, e eu comecei a ficar preocupada com a nossa segurança. Matt estava sentado atrás e não conseguia parar de ficar virando para ver qual era a distância do carro de polícia. Dei uma olhada no velocímetro e ele estava marcando 210 Km/h.

- Oh deuses – eu disse.

- O que foi? – Percy perguntou, desviando os olhos da pista por um momento.

O que, acredite, não foi uma boa ideia.

- Percy, cuidado! – eu gritei quando quase batemos no carro da frente.

Percy desviou e voltou os olhos para a frente, acelerando um pouco mais.

- Você tem ideia de que nós estamos a mais de 210Km/h?

Ele sorriu de canto.

- Tenho.

- Ah, você tem? – falei, ironicamente.

Ele começou a rir de verdade.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Pare e deixe eles nos alcançarem?

Eu revirei os olhos, mas estava sorrindo.

Começamos a ouvir as sirenes ficarem mais altas, ou seja, o carro chegar mais perto.

Percy passou pela calçada e saiu da avenida que estávamos percorrendo, virando numa rua estreita.

* * *

Passamos um bom tempo entrando e saindo de ruas estreitas e depois voltando para a avenida principal, até que finalmente conseguimos despistar a polícia.

- Tem certeza de que eles não estão vindo? – perguntou Matt quando achávamos que já tínhamos conseguido fugir.

Eu olhei atentamente para trás pelo retrovisor.

- Tenho. – falei.

Percy desacelerou e virou numa rua.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei. Que horas são? – eu disse.

- São mais de quatro da tarde. – respondeu Matt.

- Vamos parar para descansar, então. – decidi.

No _timing_ perfeito, o carro parou.

- Estamos sem gasolina. – Percy avisou.

- Então a gente salta e procura um bom lugar para parar.

Percy riu pelo nariz.

- Você quer achar um bom lugar para parar, a céu aberto, no meio de Nova York?

- Bem... Sim. – respondi, provocando – _Você _tem uma ideia melhor?

Ele riu levemente e abriu a porta do carro.

- Vamos logo – falou, enquanto saltava do carro.

Quando eu e Matt o alcançamos, ele já estava pelo menos uns 100 metros adiante, e havia parado na frente da vitrine de uma loja de eletrônicos.

- Sério, Percy? – eu disse quando descobri o que ele estava olhando.

- Só fico imaginando como deve ser ter um desses. Sabe? Ser normal e tudo o mais.

- Como assim?

- É meio que... simbólico, sabe? Tipo, a questão não é exatamente só ter um celular ou sei-lá. Tem mais a ver com não ter que se preocupar com monstros, deuses ou a destruição do mundo. Viver uma vida normal, entende?

Mesmo depois de 5 anos, os momentos reflexivos do Cabeça de Alga continuavam surpreendentes. E, sempre que aconteciam, eles me faziam pensar de verdade.

- Entendo. – respondi, sincera – Faz tanto tempo que eu nem lembro mais como é.

- Exatamente – Percy concordou.

- Isso por acaso significa que você não queria ser um meio-sangue, Cabeça de Alga? – perguntei, um pouco desafiadora, deixando-o um pouco pálido e gaguejante.

Matt, que estava só parado observando, pigarreou naquele momento.

Olhei rapidamente para ele e comecei a andar novamente.

Quando passei por Percy, fiquei na ponta dos pés e sussurrei:

- Pense bem na resposta, Percy, ou você pode acabar se arrependendo.

Depois que eu estava uns 200 metros adiante com Matt acho que ele conseguiu se mexer.

* * *

E então nós andamos.

E andamos.

E andamos.

E talvez tenhamos andado mais um pouco.

E depois um pouquinho mais.

E...

Tá, tudo bem, você entendeu.

Nós andamos muito, mas _muito mesmo._

Eu já estava me perguntando se meus músculos da perna ainda existiam, e já eram quase sete da noite quando finalmente achamos um beco que parecia bom para pararmos (e com "bom" eu quero dizer "o melhor lugar que encontramos depois de três horas rodando").

Achamos um cantinho e nos sentamos, Matt um pouco mais afastado (ele estava assim meio reflexivo mesmo, desde o começo da missão) e Percy do meu lado direito.

- Certo. – falei – Acho que agora podemos descansar e cuidar dos machucados.

Matt começou a remexer na mochila e tirou o que me parecia ambrosia e ataduras, e começou a cuidar dos arranhões no seu corpo.

Eu peguei um pouco de ambrosia e molhei um guardanapo que eu tinha pegado no McDonald's com um pouco de água da garrafinha. Comecei a limpar os arranhões do braço esquerdo, já que eles estavam mais superficiais.

Eu tinha um corte um pouco mais fundo no braço direito, então comi um pequeno pedaço de ambrosia.

Comecei com o braço, mas não cheguei a limpar dois cortes quando vi um problema maior...

- Percy! O que foi isso?!

Ele desviou os olhos do ponto que estava encarando no céu para olhar para o corte em seu braço.

Um corte fundo, grande, e obviamente causado por veneno de hidra.

- Ah, não foi nada. – ele respondeu.

- NADA? Percy, olhe pra isso!

- Não tem...

Eu cortei sua fala enfiando um pedaço de ambrosia na sua boca.

Ele mastigou devagar, mas estava óbvio que ele tentava não rir da minha cara.

- Não tem graça, Percy. Eu estou preocupada de verdade. Fica quieto. – falei, enquanto pegava outro guardanapo molhado para tentar limpar o corte.

Ele ficou calado enquanto eu cuidava do seu braço.

O tom verde foi desaparecendo aos poucos, com a ajuda da ambrosia, e o corte foi fechando.

Pressionei um pouco mais o guardanapo no corte e Percy reprimiu um grunhido. Tirei a mão rapidamente.

- Dói? – perguntei, baixinho.

- Não, tá tudo bem. – ele respondeu, no mesmo tom.

Continuei limpando com um pouco mais de cuidado, até que algo me ocorreu e eu parei repentinamente.

- Espera um pouco! Percy, como isso aconteceu? Você não deveria se machucar...

- Como assim?

- Sua invulnerabilidade! O que aconteceu?!

Ele arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que eu queria dizer.

Percy não deveria ser afetado de nenhuma forma, sua pele deveria ser impenetrável. A não ser...

- Acho que nem mesmo um mergulho no Estige bloqueia o veneno de hidra. – ele disse, dando voz aos meus pensamentos.

Confirmei com a cabeça perplexa, e voltei a minha atenção para o corte de novo, mas não estava completamente focada nele.

- Ela te atingiu diretamente? – perguntei.

- Em cheio.

- Então acho que pelo menos serviu para alguma coisa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que teria sido muito pior se você não fosse invulnerável. – expliquei – Percy, um jato como esse poderia fazer uma pessoa normal perder o braço.

- Ah.

Depois disso, passamos um tempo em silêncio.

Tentei limpar um pouco mais, mas não estava adiantando muita coisa.

- Não vai dar em nada se continuar assim... Você tem néctar?

- Ahn.. tenho. – ele falou, e pegou um cantil dentro de sua mochila com a outra mão.

- Brigada.

Molhei o guardanapo com néctar e continuei o processo de antes por um bom tempo.

- Não. – ele disse, do nada, depois de um tempo em que ficamos calados, eu cuidando do corte dele enquanto ele me observava.

- Como assim "não"?

- Não, aquilo não significava que eu não queria ser um meio-sangue.

Ele sorria levemente, e eu não pude deixar de fazer o mesmo ao olhar para ele.

- Ah.

- É. Eu pensei bastante e... é só que... Não seria a mesma coisa.

A essa altura eu já sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer, mas se eu simplesmente deixasse-o saber disso, nada teria graça, então me fingi de desentendida.

- Como assim?

- Ah, você sabe. Seria tudo muito diferente.

- Diferente?

- É. Eu não conheceria... nenhum dos meus amigos.

- Sério?

- É, e... as coisas não seriam iguais com você.

Eu corei, e achei que já estava suficiente de pressioná-lo por hoje.

- Eu entendo. – falei – E concordo.

Tentei não olhar para ele, porque eu sabia que iria dificultar as coisas.

- Ahn, eu... já acabei com seu braço. Seria bom um curativo...

- Eu não tenho nada do tipo. Você?

- Não. Matt! – gritei, e o filho de Apolo olhou para nós dois – Você por acaso tem algum tipo de atadura pra nos emprestar?

- Ah, tenho, sim. – ele respondeu, enquanto tirava um rolinho da mochila e me entregava. – Pode ficar com o resto, se quiser.

- OK. – concordei, e Matt voltou para o seu cantinho.

Acho que ele dormiu poucos minutos depois

Cuidadosamente, enrolei o braço de Percy e guardei o resto da atadura na mochila.

- Pronto. – declarei, quando finalmente terminei a "operação".

O céu já estava escuro, provavelmente já passava das oito horas.

- Obrigado. – ele disse, sincero. – Você devia descansar. Eu fico com o primeiro turno.

- Tudo bem. Mas me acorde depois de duas horas.

- Certo.

- É sério, Percy. Não adianta me deixar dormir mais se você ficar cansado depois.

- Tudo bem!

- Prometa. – pedi.

- Eu prometo. – ele aceitou, olhando nos meus olhos, e eu acreditei nele.

- Tudo bem então. – respondi, antes de colocar minha cabeça no colo dele e cair num sono sem sonhos.

E assim, estávamos deitados num beco escuro, cobertos de poeira de monstro e veneno de hidra.

"_**Pessoalmente, gosto disso. Desse heroísmo idiota.**_

_**É.**_

_**Gosto muito disso"**_

**A Menina que Roubava Livros- Markus Zusak**

* * *

**N/A: No dia em que eu me tornar uma escritora decente que posta no prazo eu aviso a vocês.**

**Juro que vou tentar compensar isso com o capítulo 8.**

**Enfim, esse foi o 7, espero que tenham gostado...**

**Eu não vou nem perguntar o que deu em vocês por terem parado um pouco com as reviews, porque eu sei que não estou sendo exemplar, mas...**

**POR FAVOR COMENTEM! **

**Falando sério, eu realmente aprecio muito as reviews, elas me incentivam tanto a escrever! E se qualquer um de vocês tiver alguma sugestão ou reclamação, falem comigo! Eu respondo PM's, mas sou uma grande fã das reviews!**

**Espero que estejam gostando...**

**Ah, antes de eu ir, só explicando que o trecho do final se refere a Annabeth pedindo a Percy para acordá-la (tipo, seria um ato "heróico" dele deixá-la dormir). Achei pertinente explicar isso.**

**Enfim, até a próxima, beijinhos!**

**~ Ms. Jackson-Potter**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: ooooi genteee! Desculpem não ter postado ontem, fiquei sem internet e não deu para acessar o fanfiction, mas pelo menos eu pude aprimorar o capítulo 8! Eu sei, eu sei, eu prometi não atrasar mais, mas um diazinho só não faz mal, faz? Pelo menos vocês terão um capítulo decente...**

**Espero que estejam gostando, aqui vão as respostas:**

**MaximumRider99: hehehe yeah, ****linda my ideia, hope it wasn't too much crazy... hope you like this one!**

**Mariana: kkkkkk pois é, pois é... ainda beeeeeeeeem que você tá gostando, e mil desculpas mesmo pela demora, aqui vai o capítulo 8 kkk**

**Lari: ainnnnnn lariiiiii que boooom que você gostou, adoro ouvir essas coisas XD espero mesmo que você continue lendo, aqui vai o capítulo 8! E, a propósito, FELIZ ANIVERSÁÁÁÁÁÁRIOOOOO! **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Capítulo 8- Kansas City

- Matt! Matt! – eu chamei o filho de Apolo, para ver se ele acordava para o terceiro turno.

Percy tinha me acordado, como prometido, mas não tinha feito muito esforço, eu diria. Se eu não tivesse sono leve, não teria acordado. Aquele Cabeça de Alga...

- Hmm – Matt finalmente deu sinal de vida e eu o sacudi com mais força.

- Acorde!

Ele abriu os olhos, sonolento.

- Ah, o que foi?

- É o seu turno.

- Meu turno? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. Você vigia enquanto a gente dorme.

- Ah, certo. Até que horas?

- Por duas horas. Mais ou menos às duas da manhã você acorda o Percy. É a vez dele.

- OK. Boa noite, Srta. Google.

Eu rolei os olhos, cansada, e voltei para perto de Percy.

Ele havia apoiado a cabeça na mochila, ficando de costas para a parede.

O único problema: ele estava usando as duas mochilas.

Isso me deixava sem muitas opções.

Estava tentando arranjar uma forma de deitar do lado dele (algo também conhecido como mudar a posição dos braços e pernas da pessoa), quando ele acordou.

Ainda sonolento, sorriu um pouco e virou de barriga pra cima, me puxando para perto dele.

- Venha, Sabidinha.

Ele fez com que eu deitasse e me abraçou por trás.

Eu podia sentir sua respiração e ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos.

O sentimento de seus braços ao meu redor era reconfortante, e eu não demorei de dormir de novo.

* * *

Quando acordei, senti falta de Percy atrás de mim.

Estava escuro, mas consegui enxergá-lo sentado um pouco mais distante, conversando com Matt.

- Você fica até que horas, então? – o filho de Apolo ia perguntando.

- Quatro e meia eu te acordo. – Percy respondeu.

Resolvi continuar fingindo que estava dormindo e ver aonde aquilo ia dar.

- Certo. – Matt concordou.

- E aí sete horas você nos acorda, se ainda estivermos dormindo. Nós lidamos com as consequências disso de manhã, mas é melhor que ela fique dormindo.

- Tá. – disse Matt, enquanto voltava para o seu cantinho.

Em outras circunstâncias, eu teria levantado e lidado com os dois bem ali, mas eu simplesmente fechei os olhos enquanto Percy voltava e, delicadamente, colocava a minha cabeça no colo dele.

E não pude reprimir um pequeno sorriso enquanto ele brincava com o meu cabelo e eu aproveitava o namo- ahn... melhor amigo maravilhoso que eu tinha.

* * *

Até esse dia eu não acreditaria que era possível dormir tão bem em um beco no meio de Nova York. Mas, acredite em mim, eu consegui.

A luz do sol batendo nos meus olhos me acordou.

Percy estava de volta atrás de mim, me abraçando com força.

Abri os olhos, me sentindo revigorada, e agradeci silenciosamente por ter "aceitado" o turno a menos.

Matt estava sentado, um pouco mais perto de nós do que antes.

Deslizei para fora dos braços de Percy, com cuidado para não acordá-lo e fui falar com Matt.

- Bom dia Srta. Google. – ele disse.

- Bom dia Mr. M&M.

- Você está de bom humor.

- Estou, sim.

Era verdade, eu estava. Mas ele estava quase conseguindo estragar meu humor.

Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e fui me levantando.

- Matt, continue de vigia por um tempo. Eu vou comprar alguma coisa para o café da manhã.

Me agachei perto de Percy mais uma vez e, cuidadosamente, procurei minha carteira dentro da minha mochila.

Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas consegui pegá-la.

- Até daqui a pouco, Matt. – falei enquanto corria para a rua.

Faltava pouco para as 7 horas, e as pessoas já começavam a passar pelas ruas. Apesar disso, muitas lojas ainda estavam fechadas, e tive sorte de achar um Starbucks aberto. Achei que seria uma boa opção e fui entrando.

- Bom dia. – falei para o atendente, que ainda terminava de arrumar o balcão.

Ele sorriu para mim antes de responder:

- Bom dia! Em que posso ajudar?

- Ahn, eu queria um chocolate quente simples e dois com chantilly. E três pacotes pequenos de cookies.

Ele começou a preparar as bebidas, mas pareceu achar estranho.

Oh, deuses. Ele estava achando que era tudo pra mim.

Eu sabia que Percy gostava de chantilly, assim como eu, mas eu não sabia se Matt iria querer, então achei melhor pedir um normal.

E achei os cookies uma boa opção.

Foi aí que eu me lembrei do monte de comida que Percy havia comido no dia anterior e achei melhor aumentar o pedido.

- Na verdade... Acrescente mais um pacote médio e um grande de cookies. – pedi, percebendo que agora ele estava ficando assustado – Ahn, é pra levar. Para alguns amigos. – esclareci.

A expressão do cara se suavizou e ele riu um pouco.

- Ah, claro.

Esperei em silêncio enquanto ele terminava de preparar o pedido.

O restaurante estava vazio, e só se ouvia o som das máquinas.

- Pronto. – ele disse, depois de um tempo, me entregando uma sacola com os cookies e um porta-copos com os três chocolate. – Deu $32,47.

Eu paguei, peguei a comida e saí.

- Obrigado. – falei, enquanto abria a porta da loja antes de começar meu caminho de volta para o beco.

Fiz meu caminho de volta pelas ruas agora um pouco mais cheias, com o cheiro de chocolate me matando.

Encontrei Percy já acordado, mexendo na mochila dele.

- Bom dia, Cabeça de Alga. – falei.

Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu para mim.

- Bom dia, Sabidinha.

Sorri de volta antes de me virar para Matt também e perguntar em voz alta:

- Quem quer café da manhã?

Tirei o copo de chocolate sem chantilly do porta-copos e o pacote médio de cookies do saco e dei para Matt.

- Eu não sabia se você gostava de chantilly, então...

- É, eu não gosto.

Depois peguei um copo de chocolate e um pacote pequeno de biscoitos para mim e dei o resto para Percy. Ele pegou e agradeceu, e nós três nos sentamos em um pequeno círculo no meio do beco enquanto comíamos.

Matt colocou a bússola no meio da roda para analisarmos.

- Certo, - falei, depois de tomar um gole de chocolate – então o ponteiro continua na mesma posição.

- Talvez esteja quebrado. – Matt sugeriu, com a boca cheia de cookies.

Eu olhei para Percy, Percy olhou para mim, e nós dois olhamos para Matt:

- Não. – dissemos, em alto e bom som, ao mesmo tempo

Ele não pareceu ver qual era o problema da sua ideia, então Percy respirou fundo antes de olhar bem para ele e explicar:

- Matt, itens mágicos não simplesmente _quebram_ do nada.

- E por que não?

- Tá, às vezes quebram, mas é muito raro. – interferi – E isso provavelmente significa outra coisa.

- O que? – Matt perguntou.

Eu e Percy nos entreolhamos e eu suspirei antes de responder:

- Que teríamos tido muita sorte se o bilhete realmente estivesse aqui em Nova York.

- Vocês estão querendo dizer que...

- Sim. – interrompi – Vamos para a estação de trem. Temos que ir para San Diego.

- Trem? Não seria mais fácil pegar um avião? – Matt perguntou, confuso.

Aí Percy se estressou.

- Ah, claro. Seria. _Com certeza_ seria _bem mais fácil_ pegar um avião pra você se você fosse filho do deus do mar. Aquele deus do mar que tem só uma pequena rivalidade com o deus do céu. Que por acaso pode derrubar o avião _a qualquer momento_.

- Ah, certo. Tudo bem. Trem então. – Matt concordou enquanto eu tentava rir sem cuspir todo o chocolate quente da minha boca.

* * *

Algum tempo depois, estávamos andando em direção à estação de trem mais próxima.

- Na verdade, - Percy lembrou – eu acho melhor a gente comprar uma passagem para algum lugar na metade do caminho. A gente não sabe qual exatamente a lógica da bússola, então...

- Certo, então a gente compra uma passagem para... – concordei, e parei para pensar – Kansas City. Mas a primeira coisa que eu quero fazer quando chegarmos na estação é trocar de roupa.

- Com certeza – Percy disse, e nós ficamos em silêncio até chegarmos na estação.

O que, na verdade, não demorou muito.

- Acho melhor comprarmos logo as passagens. – disse Matt, quando entramos no edifício antiquado.

- É, pode ser. – falei, e nós fomos para a bilheteria.

Como ainda estava cedo, as cabines não tinham muita fila. Ficamos atrás de um cara com terno e pasta executiva, enquanto a funcionária atendia uma família de turistas (ou pelo menos eles pareciam turistas).

A família saiu, com os pais puxando as duas meninas pela mão para correrem até a plataforma, e cara executivo comprou uma passagem para Nova Jersey.

- Bom dia, - falei, chegando perto do buraco no vidro – quando saiu o próximo trem para Kansas City?

A atendente consultou alguns horários no computador antes de responder, bem humorada:

- Ah, vocês estão com sorte! Temos um trem com preço promocional saindo para Kansas City daqui a 20min, às 8:50!

- Ótimo! Três passagens, então.

Comecei a achar estranha a boa vontade da moça. Entenda, não estou dizendo que as pessoas não possam trabalhar bem humoradas. A questão é que, quando se é um meio-sangue em missão, você deve suspeitar de toda e qualquer coisa. Isso porque _toda e qualquer coisa_ pode ser um monstro.

Ela digitou alguma coisa e imprimiu as passagens, anunciando depois:

- $35,40.

Eu dei o dinheiro e peguei as passagens.

- Obrigada e boa viagem! – ela desejou e nós fomos andando em direção às plataformas.

- O trem sai da plataforma 7. – avisei – Mas antes, eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Eu também. – Percy disse.

- Acho que tem uns ali – Matt falou, apontando para um canto perto – Vão enquanto eu fico aqui, ahn, vigiando. Em caso de qualquer movimento estranho aviso a vocês.

- Certo. – concordei.

Eu e Percy fomos andando em silêncio para os banheiros, até que eu tive coragem de falar:

- Obrigada por dividir os últimos turnos com Matt. Eu estava precisando mesmo dormir.

Ele arregalou os olhos e depois franziu a testa:

- Você não está chateada?

Eu olhei para baixo e neguei com a cabeça.

- Não. Não, eu não estou. – respondi, ainda encarando o chão.

O ar que ele soltou pareceu estar sendo segurado há muito tempo.

- Ah. Isso é... bom, eu acho. – ele disse, me fazendo rir de leve.

- Mas isso não significa que eu não vá ficar chateada se você fizer isso de novo. – falei, numa brincadeira com um certo fundo de verdade.

Percy começou a rir, e eu consegui me segurar um pouco, mas logo me juntei a ele.

Eu já estava prestes a entrar no banheiro feminino quando lembrei de algo importante:

- Percy! Seu braço! Como está?

Ele deu uma olhada rápida para o curativo e depois deu de ombros:

- Não sei. Eu tento não pensar nessas coisas. Não está doendo o suficiente para eu dar atenção a ele.

Eu, sendo a pessoa atenciosa e exagerada que eu sou, não pude deixar de morder o lábio, preocupada.

- Tá, certo. Mas eu acho melhor eu dá uma olhada nisso depois.

Percy sorriu e balançou a cabeça, falsamente desaprovador:

- Essas garotas apaixonadas não me deixam em paz... – ele disse, brincando.

O que lhe rendeu uns bons tapas antes que ele pudesse alcançar a porta do banheiro masculino.

Claro que eu tomei o cuidado de não acertá-lo no braço machucado. Eu ainda não perdi a sanidade. _Ainda._

* * *

O banheiro estava vazio, e eu entrei no compartimento da ponta, que era o maior. Coloquei a mochila no gancho para procurar uma roupa limpa. A primeira blusa que encontrei foi uma verde clara com decote em "v", que eu coloquei no lugar da do Acampamento. Coloquei a outra calça _jeans_ e guardei a roupa suja num canto da mochila.

Saí do boxe e fui até a pia. Lavei o rosto e molhei uma folha de papel toalha para limpar o suor dos braços e do pescoço.

Acredite ou não, isso é insanamente refrescante.

Prendi meu cabelo em um novo rabo de cavalo um pouco mais ajeitado e saí do banheiro, encontrando Percy já parado lá fora, com um _jeans _e uma camiseta limpos.

- É, acho que a sua aparência até que melhorou um pouco, Sabidinha... – ele disse, e eu lhe dei uma cotovelada.

- Ei! – retruquei – Você também não está nenhuma maravilha, Cabeça de Alga.

Ele riu, e eu não pude me segurar, mas eu não estava esquecida do nosso pequeno problema:

- Percy, nós temos que fazer alguma coisa com o seu braço!

Ele parou para pensar por um segundo.

- Tinha alguém dentro do banheiro feminino? – ele perguntou.

- Ahn, não... – respondi, franzindo a testa.

Sorrindo de canto, ele disse:

- Ótimo.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu entendi o que ele pretendia fazer e, sinceramente, eu não tinha nenhuma ideia melhor. Mas ainda assim...

- Ah, não. Percy, não, de jeito nenhum. – eu falei, mas já estava começando a rir.

Ele também já tinha um sorriso na cara e começou a me puxar para dentro do banheiro feminino. Quando chegamos lá dentro, estávamos basicamente rindo descontroladamente.

- Tá, tá, já chega. – eu disse, quando recuperei o fôlego – Sério, Percy, seu braço.

- Ok.

Eu desenrolei a atadura do braço dele e não pude conter um suspiro de alívio.

- Graças aos deuses. – murmurei.

O corte estava bem menor e com uma aparência bem menos doentia do que na noite anterior. Mas, ainda assim era um pouco preocupante.

- Você ainda tem néctar, Cabeça de Alga?

- Tenho.

Ele pegou o cantil na mochila e me entregou.

Molhei um papel toalha com néctar e passei no corte, que melhorou um pouco mais.

Enrolei o local de novo com o resto do rolinho de atadura e lavei a usada, que eu guardei na mochila.

- Eu não sei se você realmente precisava lavar isso. – Percy comentou.

- Percy, pense um pouco. Eu vou precisar trocar o curativo de novo, não vou?

- Ah. É. Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

Eu sorri com a resposta.

- É claro que não. – provoquei – Vamos.

Eu o puxei pela mão e fui até a porta, mas quando fui abri-la uma mulher de uns 35 anos começou a entrar no banheiro.

Bem, começou, mas ficou paralisada com a visão de nós dois saindo de lá. Ou melhor, eu puxando Percy de lá.

Ops.

- Ahn, bom dia. – eu falei, tentando conter o riso e nós passamos, deixando a pobre mulher assustada parada na porta do banheiro.

Assim que nos afastamos começamos a correr e rir simultaneamente.

- Eu _não _acredito nisso. – falei, sem fôlego, quando chegamos perto de Matt.

- Essa foi a cena mais engraçada que eu já presenciei em toda a minha vida. – Percy comentou.

Eu ia dizer alguma coisa quando Matt interrompeu:

- Ahn, eu acho que vocês iam gostar de saber que o trem sai em 3 minutos.

Nós chegamos na plataforma em cima da hora e entregamos nossas passagens para o bilheteiro.

- Boa viagem. – ele desejou.

Nossos assentos eram no meio do trem, e foram fáceis de achar.

Matt sentou na cadeira do corredor do lado esquerdo (do lado de um velhinho dorminhoco), Percy no corredor do lado direito e eu na janela, ao lado do Cabeça de Alga.

O trem não estava lotado, mas havia bastante gente.

Pouco depois que sentamos, ouvimos o apito e começamos a ir em direção ao Kansas.

_**"I hope that you see right**_

_**Through my walls,**_

_**I hope that you catch me**_

_**'Cause I'm already falling,**_

_**I'll never let our**_

_**Love get so close,**_

_**You put you arms around me **_

_**And I'm home."**_

**Arms- Christina Perri**

* * *

**N/A: Então, é isso, pessoal! Espero que estejam gostando e estejam tão ansiosos para o próximo capítulo quanto eu! Tradução desse capítulo: "eu espero que você veja/ através das minhas paredes/ eu espero que você me pegue/ porque eu já estou caindo/ eu nunca vou deixar o nosso/ amor chegar tão perto/ você coloca seus braços ao meu redor/ e eu estou em casa".**

**Reviews, por favooooooooor!**

**Beijooos.**

**~ Ms. Jackson-Potter**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Eeeee aqui estou eu! Eu sei, eu sei, atrasada... meu prazo basicamente virou segunda agora... Me desculpeeeeeeem, mas por favor, sem mortes, ok? Continuo escrevendo, e não vou parar não! Antes que eu esqueça, quero pedir desculpas por alguns erros de digitação do último capítulo! Eu escrevi com muita pressa, e quando fui revisar já estava postado, fiquei horrorizada com algumas coisas que saíram... Enfim, espero que gostem desse!**

**Respostas:**

**MaximumRider99: Ohhhh thank youuu! haha, thank gods the translation was fine, hope you like chapter 9!**

**Mariana: KKKKKKKKK é, eu até pensei nisso, mas... nem é minha cara. Enfim, ainda bem que gostou, e aqui vai mais ação pra você! Beijinhos!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Capítulo 9- Nocauteada

Certo.

Eu nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, mas...

Se não fosse por Matt, nós estaríamos mortos agora.

É, eu sei. Não parece verdade. Mas é.

O trem estava seguindo seu rumo tranquilamente por bastante tempo, e eu estava começando a achar que realmente daríamos sorte e conseguiríamos chegar em Kansas City sem interrupções.

Obviamente, eu estava errada.

Como acordamos cedo, tivemos que comer alguma coisa no meio da viagem, e graças aos deuses o trem tinha um vagão restaurante, porque sem ter comido, Percy nunca teria me deixado em paz.

Percy estava quase adormecendo do meu lado quando o trem parou subitamente e, claro, ele acordou. Estávamos no meio do nada, só se via capim e alguns arbustos para todo lado.

- O que foi isso? – ele perguntou, alarmado.

Como resposta, a voz do maquinista ecoou pelos auto falantes:

- Senhoras e senhores, por favor não se desesperem. Houve um problema técnico. Solicitamos que saiam do trem calmamente.

Bem, essa foi a deixa para todos se levantarem, gritarem, e começarem a correr de um lado para o outro tentando sair do trem.

- Isso não está cheirando bem. – falei para Percy por baixo do barulho, já que nós permanecemos sentados.

Matt também ficou sentado, seguindo o nosso exemplo, provavelmente.

Quando a confusão passou um pouco, nós nos levantamos e saímos.

Lá fora estava uma confusão, e nós nos afastamos um pouco da multidão.

- Devemos estar em algum lugar de Ohio. – comentei – Matt, dê uma olhada na bússola.

O filho de Apolo pegou o objeto da mochila. O ponteiro agora estava apontando um pouco mais para cima, mas havia encolhido, e algum tipo de... aura rosa estava ao seu redor.

- Isso provavelmente significa que estamos chegando perto. – deduzi, e então levantei os olhos para encarar os dois – Acho que nós devíamos... abandonar o trem. Parece que quanto mais perto chegamos do bilhete, mais exata se torna a direção da bússola. A gente devia seguir o ponteiro a pé.

Eles refletiram por um segundo e concordaram.

Discretamente, nós começamos a nos afastar do trem na direção que o ponteiro estava virado.

Eu estava certa, era mais fácil nos guiar pela bússola agora. O ponteiro ia mudando lentamente de posição enquanto íamos andando, e a aura rosa ia ficando cada vez mais forte.

- Eu acho que estamos chegando perto. – Percy falou quando já estávamos longe o bastante para o trem e as pessoas parecerem de brinquedo.

Mais alguns metros e eles já haviam sumido, sendo substituídos por uma rodovia deserta que começamos a seguir à distância.

Um tempo depois, começamos a ver casinhas de fazenda e armazéns espalhados pelo campo.

- Ah, graças aos deuses. – comentei.

- O que? – Matt perguntou

- Devemos estar chegando perto de alguma cidade.

- Ah, certo.

Andamos em silêncio mais um pouco até que Percy se manifestou:

- Ei, vocês estão vendo aquele posto de gasolina?

Eu olhei para o lugar que ele estava apontando e era verdade, ali estava um posto de gasolina.

- O que acham de uma parada para comprar suprimentos? – ele sugeriu.

- Não custa tentar. – eu disse, e nós desviamos do nosso caminho para irmos até o tal posto.

O que, na verdade, foi um erro.

Um _grande_ erro.

Comecei a estranhar o lugar à medida que fomos chegando mais perto.

Quando estávamos a poucos passos, parei de andar:

- Vamos, Annabeth

- Percy, isso está com cara de abandonado. – alertei.

Ele parou de andar e virou.

- Tem razão. Vamos voltar.

Mas, no momento em que eu dei meu primeiro passo na direção oposta, ouvi um grito:

- Annabeth?

Olhei para Percy, e ele me encarou confuso. Ele não tinha dito nada.

Mas... eu podia jurar que era a voz dele.

Matt pegou seu arco, eu desembainhei minha faca e Percy destampou Contracorrente; e, juntos, entramos na loja de conveniência do posto de gasolina.

O lugar estava completamente escuro e abandonado, de uma forma que havia poeira flutuando em cima de cada centímetro quadrado de chão.

Seguindo o brilho de bronze celestial, fomos nos afastando para os fundos da loja. Para acharmos o monstro (seja lá o que ele fosse) mais rápido, cada um dos três foi para uma direção diferente e eu entrei sozinha num corredor estreito.

Comecei a ouvir novamente os gritos com a voz de Percy me chamando, e fui seguindo na direção do som.

Eu não sabia se aquele era realmente Percy gritando ou se era o que quer que fosse que tinha imitado a sua voz antes.

Eu sei, eu sei, arriscado, mas... e se fosse Percy?

Fui seguindo o som enquanto tentava descobrir o que poderíamos estar prestes a enfrentar até que entrei em uma sala maior e fiquei paralisada com a cena à minha frente.

Percy estava amarrado e amordaçado no canto da sala, Contracorrente e sua mochila caídas ao seu lado. Ele arregalou os olhos quando eu entrei.

No meio da câmara, havia uma fogueira improvisada acesa e, ao seu lado um... Ciclope.

Não tão grande e feroz quanto Polifemo, mas ainda assim, bem assustador.

Eu simplesmente fiquei parada, olhando, sem conseguir mexer nem um único músculo.

Do nada, eu era novamente aquela garotinha assustada e amedrontada de sete anos, andando sem rumo pelo país com Thalia e Luke, sem saber quem eu era ou como sobreviver.

A situação toda simplesmente me lembrou demais daquela vez em que eu, Thalia e Luke ficamos presos na armadilha de um ciclope, e ele ficava imitando as nossas vozes e nós não sabíamos o que fazer. Eu me senti sozinha e abandonada, e nunca consegui esquecer desse dia. Foi impossível não me lembrar desse sentimento quando vi aquela cena.

Quando dei por mim, já estava amordaçada e amarrada ao lado de Percy.

Lancei para ele um olha de "desculpa", e ele me devolveu um "tudo bem, não é culpa sua".

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando pensar em uma solução para o problema, quando o ciclope começou a falar:

- Semideuses... Tão burros... Não podem deixar de correr atrás de seus amados. – ele deu uma risadinha fraca e irônica – Esse truque nunca falha. E agora eu vou comer vocês, casalzinho semideus. Assim que o fogo aumentar.

Eu sabia que Percy tinha sido capturado porque não teve a coragem de lutar contra um ciclope. Ele sempre ficava um pouco relutante por causa de Tyson. Não era culpa dele, ele não podia evitar.

Já eu... se algo acontecesse com a gente, a culpa seria minha. Eu não podia ter me deixado levar por aquelas lembranças. Eu devia ter permanecido forte.

Eu olhei para Percy novamente, como se perguntasse o que nós iríamos fazer, mas ele parecia ter a mesma resposta que a minha: não sei.

No momento em que o ciclope se levantou, provavelmente para nos desamarrar e jogar na fogueira, Matt entrou e começou a jogar uma flecha atrás da outra, fosse explosiva, daquelas que enrolam o alvo em cordas ou comum.

Ele atirava com tanta precisão e velocidade que era difícil de acreditar.

Em poucos segundos, o ciclope estava todo ferido e amarrado no chão. Ele grunhia e rugia, mas era incapaz de produzir sons completos.

Eu e Percy nos entreolhamos, impressionados, e depois olhamos para Matt novamente. Ele limpou o suor da testa (exibido) e veio até nós dois.

Primeiro ele me soltou e depois, Percy. Tirei a mordaça e me virei para o filho de Apolo:

- Obrigada. Mesmo.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e piscou:

- Eu sei que eu sou demais, Srta. Google.

E então, ele foi até o ciclope e, com um pouco de dificuldade por causa das contorções do monstro, cortou a sua cabeça.

Tudo o que sobrou no chão foram cordas e poeira amarela.

Matt começou a recolher as flechas e eu esfreguei os punhos e olhei para Percy:

- Me desculpa. – falei.

- Ei, - ele respondeu, parecendo sincero e um pouco preocupado – não foi culpa sua.

- É só que... – eu comecei a falar, mas eu sentia que estava prestes a chorar, e eu realmente não queria isso.

Ele simplesmente chegou para perto e me abraçou. E eu o abracei de volta. Era a melhor sensação do mundo, como se eu estivesse segura e nada pudesse me atingir.

- Eu sei. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – Não precisa dizer nada.

Eu apenas balancei fracamente a cabeça e continuei lá, sendo abraçada e abraçando-o de volta.

Mas é claro que Matt _tinha_ que aparecer e estragar o momento.

Ugh.

- Então. – ele falou e nós nos separamos. – O que fazemos agora?

- Continuamos seguindo o ponteiro sem mais interrupções desnecessárias. – Percy respondeu e, antes que eu pudesse soltá-lo por inteiro, ele segurou a minha mão.

Ele apenas sorriu quando eu o olhei surpresa antes de sairmos do posto e continuarmos nosso caminho.

E não me pareceu estranho continuar o resto da estrada de mãos dadas com Percy.

* * *

Não demorou muito para chegarmos no centro de uma cidade, que, de acordo com uma placa na "entrada", era Lima.

Parecia ser uma cidade bem desenvolvida, apesar de não ser grande, movimentada e cheia de arranha-céus como certas capitais que eu conheço.

- Por favor, - Percy falou quando paramos no meio de uma pracinha – me digam que eu não sou o único aqui que está _morrendo _de fome.

Eu ri do comentário dele e procurei algum lugar que parecesse agradável para comermos.

- Não, Cabeça de Alga. _Dessa vez_ eu também estou com fome. – respondi, um pouco distraída, sem olhar para ele.

Ele pareceu bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo e Matt deu um riso fraco antes de também concordar:

- É... comida agora até que cairia bem. Que horas são? – ele perguntou.

Avistei um relógio de rua e fiquei surpresa com o horário:

- Cinco e meia da tarde.

- Wow. – foi tudo o que Matt disse.

Percy apenas fez uma cara um pouco surpresa e estreitou os olhos para me ajudar com a busca.

- Ali. – eu disse quando avistei uma padaria do outro lado da rua – Vamos, quanto mais rápido acabarmos com isso, melhor. – completei, enquanto puxava Percy em direção à loja e Matt vinha atrás.

Lá dentro havia um balcão que vendia pães e coisas do tipo e algumas prateleiras com produtos industrializados. Os caixas ficavam na frente.

- Peguem qualquer coisa aí pra comer e eu vou pegar alguns refrigerantes. – pedi e fui até a geladeira.

Peguei duas daquelas garrafinhas de 500ml de Coca para os meninos e uma garrafinha de água com gás para mim. Sinceramente, não sei como eles preferem Coca.

Eles foram rápidos e me encontraram em pouco tempo na fila do caixa com três sanduíches na mão.

- Eu pago, dessa vez. – Matt disse, tirando a carteira do bolso e pegando as coisas das nossas mãos. – Me esperem lá na frente.

Uma coisa era verdade: eu e Percy havíamos gastado bem mais dinheiro do que Matt até agora, então nós fomos para a frente sem reclamar.

Alguns minutos depois, o filho de Apolo chegou com a comida e nós voltamos para a pracinha para sentarmos num banquinho.

Eles (bem eu digo "eles", mas provavelmente foi Percy quem escolheu) tinham comprado um misto quente para mim, e na verdade estava bem gostoso.

- Matt, - falei, depois de algumas mordidas – cadê a bússola?

Ele tirou o objeto do bolso (estávamos mantendo-o mais fácil de pegar agora que precisávamos usá-lo quase o tempo todo) e me entregou.

A aura rosa estava bem mais forte agora, e o ponteiro estava bem pequeno.

- Devemos estar perto. – Percy comentou.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e dei outra mordida.

- Comam mais rápido, é melhor que a gente ache isso antes de anoitecer.

Nós nos apressamos e logo estávamos novamente de pé, analisando o ponteiro da bússola. Fomos seguindo na direção que ele apontava e fomos parar na frente de uma oficina abandonada.

O letreiro, que parecia um dia ter dito "Oficina do Larry", estava apagado e pendurado apenas por um lado.

Suspirei quando percebi que o bilhete com certeza estava lá dentro, já que a luz rosa vinda da bússola quase me cegava, e o toco de ponteiro que restava apontava para a frente.

- A cara de Hefesto. – Percy comentou.

Nós trocamos alguns olhares. Nenhum de nós dois tinha experiências muito boas quando se tratava de armadilhas do deus do fogo.

- Vamos. – Matt disse e abriu a porta.

Primeiro sinal de que havia alguma coisa estranha: a porta estava destrancada.

Ele entrou, seguido por eu e Percy.

O lugar estava escuro, mas uma única lâmpada no teto se acendeu assim que demos mais dois passos para a frente.

- Isso não é um bom sinal. – murmurei.

Corri os olhos pelo lugar mal iluminado, e pude ver uma mesa de montagem imensa no centro do ambiente, rodeada por várias mesas menores cobertas de ferramentas e peças de montagem enferrujadas.

Bem na ponta da mesa grande de montagem, debaixo de uma chave de fenda, encontrava-se um envelope bege, que com certeza já havia sido lacrado algum dia, mas estava aberto.

Isso estava obviamente fácil demais, então claro que havia alguma armadilha envolvida. Até mesmo _Percy_ pareceu ter percebido isso, já que ficou só olhando para o envelope com uma cara pensativa.

Comecei a tentar decifrar qual era a armadilha e como a evitaríamos, mas não deu tempo nem de pensar em uma possibilidade.

- Essa foi fácil. – disse Matt, e avançou para pegar o envelope.

- Matt, não... – eu tentei avisar, mas era tarde demais.

No momento em que ele mexeu na chave de fenda, todos os objetos da sala começaram a voar.

Apenas um pequeno problema: eles vinham na nossa direção, como se nós fossemos ímãs.

Quando percebi o que estava acontecendo, gritei:

- Corram!

Mas, assim que eu me virei para a porta, alguma coisa de metal grande e pesada me acertou em cheio na cabeça.

Só deu tempo de sentir _muita_ dor antes de eu desmaiar.

"_**And it's not theirs to speculate**_

_**If it's wrong and**_

_**Your hands are tough but they are where**_

_**Mine belong"**_

**Ours- Taylor Swift**

* * *

**N/A: Enfim, é só isso. MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA CLIFF-HANGER! Nossa, me sinto tào má...**

**Só para vocês saberem, a história de Annabeth, Thalia, Luke e o ciclope NÃO É INVENÇÃO MINHA! Não me lembro se é no Mar de Monstros ou em outro, mas acho que é no segundo sim, que ela conta essa história a Percy por causa de Tyson. Resumindo: CRÉDITOS AO RICK. O mesmo vale para a história da água com gás: em A Marca de Atena, eles estão comendo e Annabeth pede água com gás, e, se eu não me engano, ela está tomando a mesma coisa naquela aventura de Diários do Semideus, então... Já sabem né?**

**Tradução da música: e não é deles para investigarem/ se é errado, e/ suas mãos são fortes, mas elas são onde/ as minha pertencem.**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado, e hoje tenho mais duas coisas:**

**1- galera, por favooooor mandem reviews! Eu amo as que eu recebo, não me entendam mal, mas tenho notado que não recebo muitas reviews de pessoas novas! Para aqueles de vocês que ainda não mandaram nada, eu realmente apreciaria que me dissessem a opinião de vocês, sugestões para próximos capítulo, etc. De toda forma, obrigada às meninas que sempre mandam reviews, não parem, amo saber o que vocês acham, e adoro responder a vocês hehe! Vamos combinar uma coisa: quando eu receber reviews de 5 PESSOAS NOVAS, eu posto uma shot de Percabeth que está quase pronta. Mas só posto quando 5 pessoas NOVAS mandarem review. OK?**

**2- eu sei que propaganda é um saco, eu também acho, mas, para aqueles de vocês que também gostam de Harry Potter e shipam JILY, dêem um olhada na minha shot Pela Milésima Vez, se quiserem, é pequena, mas eu gosto bastante dela! E também recomendo James Potter 7 ano, de Paula Strauch Costa, é muito boa!**

**Enfim, vejo vocês no capítulo 10?**

**Beijos,**

**~ Ms. Jackson- Potter**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Em minha defesa, eu estou postando isso aqui à UMA E MEIA DA MANHÃ só para poder postar logo na "sexta". Meu Deus, eu não tenho nem como me desculpar por todo esse atraso, e o pior é que eu ainda acabei com um _cliffhanger_! Eu nem acredito nisso! Sério, mil desculpas mesmo, mas eu juro que não teve jeito! Pra vocês terem uma ideia, eu escrevi esse capítulo quase todo no CELULAR pra adiantar a coisa, porque assim eu aproveitava cada minuto desocupada pra escrever. **

**Agora, sobre as reviews... MEU DEUS DO CÉU! EU NÃO SEI NEM COMO VERBALIZAR ISSO! TREZE REVIEWS SÓ PELO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO? eu acho que vou morrer de felicidade. Muitíssimo obrigada a TODOS que deixaram uma review pelo último capítulo, eu fiquei sem palavras! Bem, eu prometi que iria postar uma shot se recebesse reviews de 5 pessoas novas, certo? OK, eu vou cumprir a promessa. Ela já está ****prontinha, e o nome é "Do Outro Lado do Mundo". Vou ver se posto o mais rápido possível, mas antes... Eu recebi muitas reviews anônimas, que não tinham nome, e elas diziam coisas que eu nunca imaginaria ouvir, tipo "a pessoa que escreveu essa fic vai ser escritora". Vocês têm noção de como eu quase explodi em arco-íris quando li isso? Enfim, como as reviews foram deixadas anonimamente, e cada uma em um capítulo diferente, eu fiquei meio na dúvida se foi a mesma pessoa ou não. Primeiro, saibam que eu vou postar a shot logo de qualquer forma. Considerem como uma compensação por eu ter atrasado tanto. Mas eu queria pedir pra quem deixou as reviews anônimas no capítulo passado se identificar. Ou seja, é só mandar uma review ou PM pra mim, dizendo quem você é e qual review você mandou, que eu com certeza irei responder e agradecer de uma forma mais específica, porque eu fiquei MUITO feliz! Enfim, OBRIGADA MIL E UMA VEZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**

**Agora as respostas às reviews que tinham nome:**

**MaximumRider99: thaaaanks! hahha yeah, I put the tranlation at the end, but I had to change thec lyrics a little bit... haha hoe you like this one!**

**Guest (que eu sei que é Maria Clara porque ela me disse): HA HA HA mt engraçado. ahhhhhhh vc leuuuuuuuuuu! vei, n me mate n, vc ia sentir falta ;) enfim, aqui o cap 10 XD**

**Mila: ahhhh brigada Milaaaa! foi mal te matar de curiosidade X|, mas aqui vai!**

**Lari: kkkkkkk pois é, muuuuuuuuuuito obrigada. bem, sinto muito, mas nesse daqui não vai rolar ação não... pq, sabe como é, com a Annabeth machucada... bem, você vai ver, mas espero que goste! bjss P.S: 1989 dia 27!**

**Mariana: kkkkkkkkkkkkkk pois é, Matt já deve ter cansado né? Bem, tenho planos futuros... hehhheheee muahahaha bem, esse tem mais momentos reais, espero que gosteeeee**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Capítulo 10- Visitas

Eu não quero ser clichê nem nada do tipo, mas eu não podia ter pedido por uma visão melhor na hora que eu acordei.

Assim que eu abri os olhos, ainda confusa e meio apagada, o que eu vi foi um lindo e único tom de verde. Tom esse que eu sabia existir apenas nos olhos de Percy.

E foram exatamente eles que eu encontrei a poucos centímetros dos meus olhos.

Por uns dois segundos fiquei perdida na imensidão verde e azul daquele olhar, e ele me encarou de volta com a mesma intensidade.

Depois, acho que a ficha dele caiu e ele arregalou os olhos e se afastou rapidamente.

Minha visão estava um pouco (bastante) embaçada, mas ainda assim eu podia dizer que ele estava corado. Não pude deixar de sorrir fracamente, e minha mente foi trazida de volta para a realidade.

A dor, a fraqueza e o cansaço tomaram conta do meu corpo. Eu não tentei, mas sabia que não teria a capacidade de mexer nem um único músculo.

Mesmo estando acordada, eu ainda estava exausta, e sabia que eu podia acabar dormindo de novo a qualquer momento.

Podia sentir alguma coisa gelada pesando na minha cabeça, e deduzi que era uma bolsa de gelo.

Alguma coisa me dizia que eu tinha me machucado, mas não conseguia lembrar exatamente o que tinha acontecido antes de eu apagar.

Depois de mais ou menos um minuto de silêncio, Percy resolveu se pronunciar:

- Ahn... Boa tarde, Sabidinha…

- Como vai Cabeça de Alga? - falei, com a voz rouca.

Então percebi que ele havia dito "boa tarde" e franzi a testa:

- Que horas são?

- Três e meia - ele disse distraído, mudando o olhar de posição de um ponto do teto para outro.

Só então resolvi olhar ao redor do local. Reconheci que eu estava na enfermaria do Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Tinham colocado uma poltrona ao lado da minha cama, com um travesseiro e um cobertor em cima. Percy se sentou no braço da tal poltrona.

- Percy, você tem passado as noites aqui? – eu perguntei.

- Tenho. – ele respondeu, naturalmente.

Passaram-se mais alguns segundos de silêncio e eu forcei um pouco a minha mente para ver se me lembrava de alguma coisa. O último fato que armazenei foram as coisas voando em nossa direção.

- Percy, - chamei, finalmente - o que aconteceu?

Ele umedeceu os lábios antes de continuar:

- Até onde você se lembra?

- Até a hora em que um bando de objetos de metal começaram a voar em nossa direção.

Ele franziu um pouco a testa e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ficou calado por um momento antes de voltar a falar:

- O envelope do bilhete de Afrodite estava preso numa armadilha. Quando o vi, pensei que poderia ser isso, e acho que você também, já que nenhum de nós dois se mexeu. Matt, por outro lado, não pareceu perceber o óbvio, porque ele simplesmente tirou aquela maldita chave de fenda do lugar. - ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar - Por sorte, ele conseguiu pegar o envelope, mas todos os objetos começaram a voar...

- É, dessa parte eu lembro. – comentei.

Ele esboçou um sorriso:

- Eu sei. Enfim, você foi a primeira a perceber o que estava acontecendo e nos mandou correr, mas quando você virou, uma placa voadora de metal te atingiu.

Ele tirou os olhos do ponto no chão para o qual ele estava olhando e me encarou:

- E aí você apagou.

Ficamos mais alguns segundos apenas olhando um para os olhos do outro antes de ele finalmente continuar:

- Antes que você pudesse cair no chão e receber mais uma pancada na cabeça, eu consegui te carregar, e eu e Matt saímos correndo da oficina. Graças aos deuses os objetos não nos seguiram depois que fechamos a porta. Eu não sabia o quão complicada a sua situação poderia ser, mas eu sabia que o quanto mais rápido chegássemos em algum lugar em que alguém pudesse cuidar de você, o risco de alguma coisa acontecer seria menor.

Eu estava tão cansada que podia dormir a qualquer momento no meio da história, mas consegui me manter acordada por mais um tempo, e continuei a ouvir:

- Então nós pegamos um táxi para o aeroporto mais próximo, e eu mandei uma mensagem de Íris para Quíron. Ele me ajudou a manusear a névoa para ninguém notar que você estava desmaiada, ou te levariam para o hospital, e compramos três passagens para o primeiro vôo para Nova York.

Quando ele falou isso eu me alertei. Ele tinha voado? Ele tinha arriscado a vida dele... por mim?

- Percy... - eu interrompi - Você... Você não precisava ter feito isso.

- Eu não podia deixar que alguma coisa acontecesse com você.

- Você podia ter vindo de trem.

- Eu não sabia o que podia acontecer se a gente demorasse muito de chegar aqui. Annabeth, você estava muito pálida, seus lábios estavam ficando roxos e... Bem, eu sei que uma pancada daquelas poderia causar danos no seu cérebro. Cheguei a pensar em te levar para um hospital. Mas Quíron insistiu que seria melhor se você ficasse aqui. - ele falou tudo isso muito rápido, quase sem pausas.

Eu desviei o olhar para a mesinha ao meu lado, onde havia um copo de néctar e uma tigela de ambrosia cortada em pedaços bem pequenos.

Sem esperar qualquer resposta da minha parte, Percy recomeçou a falar:

- Eu te dei um pouco de néctar e ambrosia durante o caminho até aqui, porque eu achei melhor do que ficar sem fazer nada. Quando chegamos no Acampamento, Quíron te levou para a enfermaria e Will e alguns outros filhos de Apolo tomaram conta de você. Depois disseram que você precisava descansar e que alguém precisava garantir que você tomasse o néctar e a ambrosia nas medidas certas. E eu me ofereci, então tenho passado boa parte do tempo aqui.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

- Desde anteontem de noite.

Eu balancei positivamente a cabeça e seguiu-se um silêncio confortável.

- E a missão? - perguntei, finalmente.

- Ué, Matt pegou o envelope e ontem à tarde Afrodite apareceu aqui no Acampamento e agradeceu e blá blá blá, o de sempre. Depois ela pegou o envelope e foi embora. – ele deu de ombros – Nada demais.

Passamos mais um tempo sem falar nada, até que ele fixou os olhos no meus.

- Nunca mais me assuste assim - ele disse, sério.

Eu sorri largamente. Bem, tentei, pelo menos, mas não sei se funcionou muito bem. Deve ter saído mais como um sorriso fraco e forçado, por que, além de eu não estar no melhor estado de saúde possível, eu continuava com sono.

- Quantas vezes eu vou precisar dizer? - perguntei, em um tom supostamente bem humorado - Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil assim.

Isso arrancou um sorriso dele, mas que foi logo substituído por um olhar preocupado.

Ele se inclinou para afastar uma mecha de cabelo que estava no meu rosto e depois se afastou novamente.

- Você devia dormir mais um pouco. - ele aconselhou - Quando você acordar de novo a gente conversa.

Abri a boca para contestar, mas a verdade era que eu estava mesmo cansada, e não consegui impedir meus olhos de se fecharem, mesmo sem a minha permissão.

Eu queria poder dizer que acordei tranquilamente, fui me acostumando à luz, levantei devagar, etc. e tal. Só que não seria a verdade.

A verdade é que eu acordei com o barulho da porta abrindo violentamente é uma voz bastante conhecida gritando:

- Cadê ela?

Com um pequeno sorriso, abri os olhos para encontrar Thalia, com seu arco em mãos, entrando pela porta seguida de Quíron.

Vendo que eu estava acordada, ela se jogou no chão perto da cabeceira da cama:

- Annabeth! - ela disse, com os olhos arregalados. Olhou para o arco em suas mãos e passou pelo ombro com a aljava, fazendo a arma se camuflar em uma mochila prateada.

Dei uma risada fraca antes de responder. Típico de Thalia...

- Oi, Thals.

Eu estava me sentindo bem melhor do que antes e, apesar de ainda me sentir bem fraca, a sensação permanente de sono havia passado, e eu tinha a sensação de que conseguiria me mover quase normalmente.

- Annabeth! - Quíron se manifestou, mas ele na verdade não conseguia passar pela porta. - É ótimo te ver acordada! Está melhor, imagino?

- Estou sim, Quíron, obrigada – respondi com um leve sorriso, que ele retribuiu.

- Tem alguém aqui – ele fez uma pusa e apontou com a cabeça na direção de Thalia – que insistiu em te ver.

Ri levemente antes de me voltar para minha amiga;

- E aí? Por que você veio? Não que isso não seja do meu agrado, mas... - tentei manter o clima tranquilo.

- Tá brincando? Vim para ver você!

Franzi as sobrancelhas diante dessa explicação. Quando comecei a abrir a boca para perguntar, ela revirou os olhos e se explicou:

- Percy me mandou uma mensagem de Íris dois dias atrás e me contou a história toda. – ela focou os olhos nos meus (as pessoas parecem estar com uma mania de fazer isso, né?) – Ele parecia bem preocupado.

Eu desviei o olhar naquele momento. Sentei na cama e ajustei o travesseiro para ficar mais confortável e mais erguida. Por que aquela sensação de culpa sempre tomava conta de mim quando alguma coisa que acontecia comigo fazia Percy preocupado? Eu detesto ser o motivo de preocupação das pessoas, ainda mais dele...

- Imagino. – respondi finalmente, ainda encarando o lençol.

- Bem, meninas, - Quíron interferiu – vou mandar avisarem ao Percy que você acordou, Annabeth, e depois tenho algumas coisas a fazer. Vejo vocês depois. – e com isso, ele saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinha com Thalia.

- Certo agora me diz, - ela foi logo "atacando" assim que a porta se fechou – que história é essa que eu ouvi por aí sobre você e Percy estarem nammorando?

Não pude evitar incliner a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos com força, e soltar um suspiro de desagrado. Eu não sei _o que_ exatamente eu tinha pensado que aconteceria, mas estava começando a ficar meio cansada dessa história de ficar fingindo pra todo o mundo, o tempo todo. Quer dizer, até que era legal, às vezes, mas… mentir pra _Thalia_? Eu nem me lembro qual foi a última vez que eu tive que fazer isso.

Mas se eu fosse contar a história toda agora, iria demorar muito, e eu _realmente_ não estava muito disposta a isso. Além do mais, a essa altura a coisa já não era mais "só minha". Percy já estava muito envolvido para que isso fosse verdade. Eu me sentiria como se o estivesse traindo se eu contasse sem falar com ele.

Por isso, resolvi apenas balançar a cabeça positivamente depois de abrir os olhos.

O olhar de Thalia se iluminou, mas ela ainda não parecia completamente satisfeita:

- Ah, qual é, Annabeth?! Você vai ficar nessa de balançar a cabeça o dia inteiro?

Ela agiu como se fosse parar por aí, mas deve ter percebido alguma coisa, já que arregalou os olhos e voltou a falar:

- Quer dizer, a não ser que você não possa falar, porque...

Eu não me segurei mais e comecei a rir depois disso. Foi inevitável. Até mesmo ela não se aguentou e deu uma risadinha, olhando para o chão.

- Não, Thals. – falei quando recuperei o fôlego – Tá tudo bem comigo.

Ela pareceu aliviada:

- Ah. Então é verdade?

- É. – respondi, incerta.

Ela abriu um sorriso sincero e ficou me analisando por alguns segundos.

- Você parece feliz. Então por mim tudo bem.

Eu ri um pouco antes de questionar:

- E como você sabe?

- Seus olhos. – ela disse, simplesmente – Estão mais suaves, de um cinza mais claro.

Eu sorri.

- Só você...

Ela parecia prestes a chorar.

- Senti sua falta. – eu falei.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Comecei a me levantar mais da cama para abraçá-la e, logo que ela percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, veio me ajudar. Mas eu já estava quase conseguindo sozinha.

Sentei com as pernas penduradas para fora da cama e ela me abraçou. Foi só naquele momento que eu havia percebido o quanto sentia saudades da minha melhor amiga.

Nós nos afastamos e ela ia dizer alguma coisa quando a porta foi aberta e um Percy apressado entrou no quarto.

- Bem, parece que eu perdi bastante coisa por aqui. – ele disse.

"_**And you stood there in fornt of me just**_

_**Close enough to touch,**_

_**Close enough to hope you**_

_**Couldn't see what I was thinking of,**_

_**Drop everything now,**_

_**Meet me in the pouring rain,**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk,**_

_**Take away the pain,**_

'_**Cause I see**_

_**Sparks fly**_

_**Whenever you smile,**_

_**Get me with those green eyes, baby**_

_**As the lights go down"**_

**Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift**

* * *

**N/A: Eu sei que não foi muita coisa que aconteceu nesse capítulo, mas eu achei que as explicações eram bem ****importantes, e eu não queria fazer uma recuperação muito rápida, então... e eu também sei que não foi muito grande, mas isso foi para não ficar muito cansativo e também porque o próximo vai ficar melhor começando daí.**

**Bem, espero que tenho gostado, e é isso.**

**Ah, a tradução: e você ficou lá na minha frente simplesmente/perto o suficiente para tocar/perto o suficiente para eu esperar que você/não pudesse ver o que eu estava pensando/largue tudo agora/me encontre na chuva cortante/me beije na calçada/leve a dor embora/porque eu vejo/faíscas/quando quer que você sorri/me pegue com esses olhos verdes, baby/ enquanto as luzes baixam.**

**Adioss!**

**~ Ms. Jackson-Potter**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Heyyy! Me decuplem por não ter postado ontem, mas eu quis acrescentar uma cena ao capitulo, só pra ficar mais legal... De toda forma, aqui está XD! E muito muito muito muito MUITO obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando!**

**Agora as respostas:**

**Mila: muuuuuuuito obrigada mila, espero que esteja gostando**

**MaximumRider99: yeah, big fan here... hehe hope you like this one**

**Guest (tbm conhecida como Maria Clara): HA HA mas vlw meeeesmo é ****serio! ta aqui XD**

**Guest: kkkkkk ai meu deus! muito obrigada mesmo, não acredito no que li! Espero mesmo que esteja gostando, mas na verdade, os EUA ficam meio longe pra eu raptar Rick.**

**Guest: ownnnn muito muito muito obrigada!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Capítulo 11- Água

Não é exatamente como se eu tivesse ficado muito tempo parade naquela cama depois disso.

Depois que Percy entrou no quarto da enfermaria (no dia em que Thalia chegou, o que por acaso foi às 9 da manhã), ela ficou olhando para nós dois com as sobrancelhas erguidas e com um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seus lábios.

Joguei a cabeça para trás em um sinal de chateação e olhei para ele de uma forma que, eu esperava, dissesse bem claramente "ela sabe". Depois de alguns segundos ele pareceu entender, mas me lançou um confuso olhar de "sabe de que?". Eu fiquei encarando-o daquela forma como a gente encara as pessoas quando quer que elas entendam algo extremamente óbvio. Depois de alguns longos segundos ele pareceu entender e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Eu revirei os olhos em resposta à lerdeza dele.

Thalia olhava de mim para ele e depois para mim novamente. Depois de um tempo nessa, ela finalmente fez uma cara confusa e falou:

- Qual foi?

E então eu e Percy começamos a rir.

Ela ficou só nos encarando com a mesma cara.

- Nada – eu e Percy falamos em uníssono quando nos recuperamos.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Tá bom, então, né? Enfim, me contem a história! – ela pediu, subitamente empolgada, mas eu sabia que ela ainda estava incomodada com o momento anterior.

Eu e Percy trocamos alguns olhares e eu resolvi começar:

- Bem, na verdade não tem nada demais... - falei - Anh, a gente meio que começou a namorar escondido e...

- O QUÊ?! - Thalia interrompeu - COMO ASSIM?

- O que foi? – perguntei, como se não soubesse do que ela estava falando.

Ela se recompôs um pouco e se explicou:

- Eu sei-lá… Acho que como vocês dois demoraram muito para ficarem juntos, eu sempre achei que, pra isso acontecer, alguém iria ter que fazer alguma armação ou algo do tipo. – ela parou de falar e deu de ombros – Inconscientemente, claro.

Eu e Percy rimos levemente.

- É, nós já ouvimos isso. – ele disse, e eu olhei para ele rapidamente.

- Enfim, mas aí Rachel acabou meio que descobrindo, e aí a gente teve que contar pra todo mundo, porque, hum, a coisa estava ficando… muito suspeita, eu diria. – terminei a história.

Thalia sorriu e disse:

- Inesperado, mas legal. – então ela franziu a testa – Ei, Percy! Por falar na Rachel, ela tá por aqui?

Percebi que também não havia visto a minha amiga oráculo… Apesar de que eu, na verdade, não tive exatamente muitas oportunidades para isso depois que voltei ao Acampamento.

Percy balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Não, ela meio que foi obrigada pelo pai a passar duas semanas das férias na casa de praia da família. Porque ele queria "ver os efeitos que a escola estava tendo sobre ela".

Passamos mais um tempo conversando e colocando os assuntos em dia. Eu e Percy contamos da missão, de Matt e também um pouco do ano letivo anterior, o que eu tinha passado em NY redecorando o monte Olimpo (que, por acaso, ainda precisava de _muito_ trabalho, mas eu estava "de férias" durante o verão).

Thalia estava _amando _a vida de caçadora. Ela rodava o país atrás de monstros, e estava se dando muito bem com as outras meninas. Ela estava perto da Pensilvânia quando Percy enviou a mensagem, e então ela deixou qualquer uma no comando e veio para o Acampamento.

No meio da conversa, Percy lembrou de alguma coisa:

- Ah, é! Grover me pediu para chamá-lo da próxima vez que você acordasse. Ele vai gostar de te ver, Thalia.

- Bem, vamos lá buscá-lo. - sugeri, naturalmente.

Os dois automaticamente olharam para mim como se eu fosse louca:

- O que foi? - perguntei.

Eles se entreolharam antes de Percy se virar para mim com uma cara séria e falar:

- Annabeth, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia.

- O que não é uma boa ideia? - falei, começando a ficar irritada.

- Ahn, você sair andando por aí...

- Mas é claro que eu consigo andar! - reclamei, começando a me levantar, mas os dois vieram correndo até mim e me sentaram na cama de novo.

- Você não vai sair assim agora. - Thalia me repreendeu e eles se afastaram de novo.

Ela falou com tanta convicção que até eu fiquei um pouco amedrontada.

Desviei o olhar.

- Eu não vou simplesmente ficar trancada aqui. Não é saudável. Qual é, eu já tenho basicamente três dias aqui dentro. Eu consigo sair, agora. – falei, meio que implorando com os olhos – Por favor…

- Tá bem. – Thalia disse, e Percy, relutante, concordou.

Eu fiz um certo esforço para levantar da cama, mas consegui. Parei um pouco, me apoiando na mesa de cabeceira, pois não pude evitar me sentir um pouco tonta. Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos e esperei a sensação passar. Quando me senti bem o suficiente, comecei a andar em direção a Percy.

Não foi difícil chegar até ele. Para falar a verdade, foi quase normal. Claro que eu não conseguiria correr ou lutar, mas andar não me pareceu uma tarefa complicada. Passei um braço pelos ombros de Percy e ele me abraçou firmemente pela cintura com uma das mãos. Olhei para cima só para me perder na imensidão verde do olhar dele.

- Viu? – sussurrei, sorrindo levemente – Eu disse que eu conseguia.

- Vou começar a acreditar mais em você. – ele respondeu.

- Ah, parem com essa coisa melosa e vamos logo! – Thalia interrompeu e passou na nossa frente, abrindo a porta.

Nós dois rimos daquele comentário, mas a verdade é que depois, no caminho para os campos de morango, ficamos um pouco tensos.

A questão é que aquilo não tinha sido exatamente atuação. Pelo menos eu não estava fingindo, porque, sabe como é, era só Thalia quem estava ali.

E eu sei que ela meio que percebe esse tipo de coisa mais facilmente, porque ela é caçadora, então qualquer coisinha a incomoda, mas ainda assim…

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um garoto-bode quase pulando em cima de mim e um grito de sua voz muito conhecida:

- Annabeth!

Antes de realmente pular em cima de mim, ele pareceu lembrar que eu não estava exatamente a coisa mais forte do mundo e parou para me abraçar com cuidado:

- Que bom que você tá bem! – ele disse assim que se afastou – Sabe, eu tava começando a ficar preocupado com você, porque…

Thalia pigarreou para interrompê-lo.

- Eu também existo, sabia, Garoto-Bode? – ela disse, provocando.

Acho que ele só percebeu a presença de Thalia naquele momento, porque, assim que se virou para ela, arregalou os olhos e literalmente pulou em cima de alguém (esse alguém sendo também conhecido como Thalia) dessa vez.

- Thalia! Quando você chegou aqui? – ele disse já se afastando.

Ele definitivamente tem comido _muitas_ latas de metal _muito_ doces atualmente.

- Agora. – ela disse – É bom te ver também, Garoto-Bode.

- Por que você veio? – ele perguntou.

Thalia revirou os olhos antes de contar a história toda de novo.

Depois, Grover quis saber sobre como eu estava me sentindo e como era bom que eu estivesse conseguindo andar e blá blá blá. De novo, a história toda.

Quando terminei de contar tudo, nós ficamos só conversando como nos velhos tempos. Como se nada mais tivesse acontecido depois que eles me resgataram e nós voltamos de São Francisco (o que, na verdade, tinha acontecido há mais ou menos três anos atrás, e muita coisa já havia acontecido depois disso).

Comecei a ficar cansada de ficar em pé, e sugeri que fôssemos sentar num banco que havia ali no meio dos campos de morango.

Isso pareceu lembrar Percy de alguma coisa, porque do nada ele arregalou os olhos e pareceu muito alarmado.

Coloquei a mão no ombro dele:

- Percy, o que foi?

- Eu tenho aula de arco e flecha, e Quíron disse que se eu faltar hoje mais uma vez, vou ter que limpar os estábulos esse fim de semana. Que horas são?

- Dez e quinze.

- Estou atrasado. - ele disse antes de se virar para ir para o treinamento, mas antes que ele pudesse, eu percebi algo estranho no que ele tinha falado e não o deixei ir embora, segurando-o pelo punho.

- Percy, - falei, com o tom mais severo que consegui - como assim "mais uma vez"?

Ele sorriu, meio sem graça e meio marotamente, e disse:

- Bem, digamos que tem mais ou menos três dias que eu não vou a nenhuma aula de arco e flecha. - ele tornou-se um pouco mais sério nesse ponto - E você sabe que eu não sou lá essas coisas quando se trata de arco e flecha...

Eu simplesmente o olhei com um olhar meio reprovador, mas brincalhão, e depois o deixei ir.

Ele deu uns dois passos na velocidade normal e eu o chamei, fazendo-o parar e virar:

- O que? - ele perguntou depois que eu gritei o nome dele.

- Onze e meia no lago de canoagem.

Ele sorriu, concordou com a cabeça, e depois começou a correr o mais rápido possível para a aula de arco e flecha.

Me virei já começando a rir, e quando vi que Grover e Thalia já estavam fazendo o mesmo, não pude me controlar e nós três tivemos um imenso e chamativo ataque de riso.

Vá entender. Mas eu acho que ninguém realmente entende as razões dos ataques de riso.

É, acho que não.

- Tá. - Grover falou quando começamos a recuperar o fôlego - Qual foi a da marcação repentina de encontro com o Percy?

Eu comecei a rir, mas consegui me controlar e dar apenas um riso fraco, porque eu sabia que se não fizesse isso teria outro ataque de riso, e isso não seria exatamente agradável, por que a minha barriga já estava doendo o bastante como consequência do primeiro.

- Não é um encontro. - expliquei - Vocês dois estão "convidados". - fiz o sinal de aspas com o dedos - Se é assim que vocês querem que eu diga...

- Ah - eles disseram, ao mesmo tempo.

- E por que isso, posso saber? - Thalia perguntou.

- Porque - comecei a explicar, em um tom impaciente de quem tem que esclarecer o óbvio e erguendo uma sobrancelha - não é todo dia que estamos os quatro juntos aqui no Acampamento. Só achei que seria legal passar mais um tempo com vocês. Algo contra?

Eles riram um pouco e disseram "nãos" bem discretos.

- Bem, eu acho melhor eu ajeitar as coisas na cabine de Zeus e tomar um banho. - Thalia disse e esperou que nós respondêssemos alguma coisa.

- Eu tenho que encontrar Juníper no bosque, ela disse que algumas dríades têm reclamado de perseguições de sátiros e quer que eu vá lá ajudar a resolver. Vejo vocês mais tarde. - Grover disse, e saiu galopando em direção ao bosque.

- Ah, claro. Foi bom falar com você também. - Thalia ironizou, meio emburrada, mas eu não pude evitar rir da cara dela.

O que é claro, me rendeu um olhar assassino que consegue calar qualquer um.

- Vamos logo, eu também tenho que passar no chalé de Atena pra ajeitar minhas coisas e _definitivamente_ preciso de um banho. - falei, e nós fomos andando vagarosamente para o U de chalés (que atualmente está ficando mais parecido com um Ω, por causa da promessa que os deuses tinham feito a Percy a da consequente construção de novos chalés).

* * *

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, eu estava sentada na borda do píer, molhando os pés na água gelada do lago de canoagem, ao lado de Thalia e Grover.

A sensação de estar limpa era realmente reconfortante. Acho que eu só fui perceber que tinha _muito_ tempo que eu não tomava banho quando parei para pensar e percebi que eu estava desacordada desde o dia em que tinha voltado da missão. Ugh. Nojo de mim mesma.

Nós três estávamos conversando traquilamente quando Percy chegou todo molhado de sour e com um sorriso no rosto.

- É, o treino foi um pouquinho puxado… - ele disse quando chegou na margem do lago, nos fazendo rir.

Ele abriu os braços e veio andando na minha direção:

- Quem quer um abraço?

Eu fui me arrastando para mais perto de Thalia e empurrando-a cada vez mais para perto de Grover.

- Ah, não, Cabeça de Alga. Nem pense nisso! – eu falei, já começando a rir. – Só depois de você ter tomado um bom banho!

Depois que eu falei isso, ele parou de andar, refletiu por uns dois segundos, deu de ombros e disse:

- Até que um mergulho não parece má ideia.

E daí ele simplesmente tirou a camisa molhada de suor e a jogou no chão antes de pular na água.

Bem, digamos apenas que o tempo que ele levou para jogar a camisa no chão foi o suficiente pra eu ficar olhando fixamente com cara de besta, porque… Uau. Literalmente… Uau.

E é claro que Grover e Thalia começaram a rir da minha cara.

Antes de começar a ficar constrangida, consegui me recompor:

- Ei, ele é _meu_ namorado. Eu tenho o direito, tá? – falei, com uma voz meio convencida.

Obviamente, isso só fez Thalia rir ainda mais.

- Ué, eu é que não estou interessada. – ela disse – Só se Grover estiver.

_Isso_ me fez rir.

Pelo menos até eu ser jogada dentro d'água.

"_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**If you asked me if I love him**_

_**I'd lie."**_

**I'd lie- Taylor Swift**

* * *

**N/A: é isso, até mais!**

**ah, a tradução é: ele tem os olhos do pai/se você me perguntasse se eu o amo/ eu mentiria"**

**Até a próxima semana, reviews?**

**~Ms. Jackson-Potter**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: oiooi gente, olha que máximo: ESTOU EM DIAAAAA! lalalalaala! hehe okay, eu paro... enfim, aqui está o capitulo 12, que promete uma certa novidade... enfim, espero que gostem.**

**Respostas:**

**Mila: verdade, mas vc vai ver pq...**

**MaximumRider99: Yeah... sorry about that, hope you're enjoying, anyway**

**Mariana: hehhe eh verdade, mas muuuuito obrigada, espero que goste desse**

**MBSJ: muuuuuito obrigada, fiquei louca com o que você disse hehe... acho que vou acabar parando antes do 20, mas não sei, espero que goste**

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

Capítulo 12- Aposta

Eu juro, eu acho que nunca, mas _nunca_ _na minha vida_ eu vou realmente entender a mente de Travis Stoll. Ou de Connor Stoll. Ou de Matt Morrison.

Por quê? Bem, eu também não sabia dessa história até hoje de manhã, quando Matt _finalmente_ veio falar comigo (depois de uma semana! UMA SEMANA!).

Certo, não é como se eu não estivesse achando estranho o fato de ele não ter falado comigo desde o dia que eu acordei, mas ninguém pode me culpar por tentar ser um pouco otimista e pensar que ele tinha finalmente desistido de mim (não me julgue, tinha até essa nova filha de Afrodite, e eles dois pareciam estar se dando muito bem).

De toda forma, Matt não tinha falado comigo depois que eu tinha acordado, e a parte mais estranha era que ele parecia estar sendo observado de perto pelos irmãos Stoll.

Pois bem, chegou aos meus ouvidos hoje de manhã que, há uma semana, os retardados, insanos e COMPLETAMENTE SEM NOÇÃO irmãos Stoll resolveram simplesmente jogar uma maldição (não me pergunte como) em _todos_ os arcos dos campistas de Apolo. O que aconteceu? Toda vez que um deles soltava a corda do arco para atirar uma flecha, a corda "sangrava" tinta dourada, fazia o som de uma lira desafinada, recitava um haicai sem sentido… coisas do tipo. Tudo bem até aí.

Mas eu não sei se você lembra que Matt é um filho de Apolo. E que os irmãos Stoll são completamente malucos. Por isso, quando os campistas de Apolo foram perguntar aos meninos como reverter o feitiço (porque era óbvio que eles eram os responsáveis), eles disseram que não seria tão fácil assim. Qual é, eles são Connor e Travis Stoll. Claro que eles queriam alguma coisa em troca.

E é aí que eu entro na história.

Os dois malucos queriam se duvertir um pouquinho mais. E só diriam como reverter a maldição se Matt passasse uma semana sem falar comigo.

Ughhhhhhh! Por quê, por quê, por quêêêêê?

Eles por acaso fazem ideia de quanta falsa esperança eles me deram?

Não, é claro que não fazem.

Mas enfim, contrariando a todas as expectativas, Matt ficou sem falar comigo.

Por uma semana.

Mas hoje de manhã, quando eu estava tranquilamente saboreando meus _waffles_ azuis (o quê? Eles são gostosos!) e pensando sobre como era bom finalmente poder voltar às atividades normais e, ainda por cima, poder fazer isso sem me preocupar com um filho de Apolo irritante no meu pé, ele estragou tudo.

Pra falar a verdade, eu já estava até mesmo pensando em ir falar com ele e sugerir que fizéssemos as pazes e tal… Mas aí ele apareceu atrás da mesa de Atena:

- Srta. Google, há quanto tempo…

Sério, havia tanto tempo que eu não ouvia aquela voz que eu até me assustei. Só um pouquinho.

Demorei um certo tempo, mas consegui me recompor e, engolindo uma garfada de _waffles_, me virei para ele:

- M-Matt… Hum, o-oi.

Ele sorriu em resposta.

- Acho que vou começar a te chamar de oxigênio. – ele disse.

Eu estava tão atormentada que nem percebi que aquilo era o começo de uma cantada e fiz cara de interrogação, o que lhe deu espaço para continuar:

- É que eu quase morri durante essa semana. Parece que não existe vida sem você.

Aquilo me fez acordar. E eu mordi o lábio e revirei os olhos. Resolvi não responder àquilo.

- Tem um tempo que você não fala comigo, Matt.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Isso não significa que eu não queria ter falado. – ele disse, e saiu andando para a mesa de Apolo, me deixando sozinha, com cara de criança que não entende como 1 - 2= -1.

Ainda tentando entender o que ele tinha dito, me virei e continuei a comer meus _waffles_.

A verdade é que eu tinha andado meio aérea esses dias, sem prestar muita atenção ao que estava acontecendo no Acampamento. Por vários motivos:

1)Eu fora "aconselhada" a não praticar atividades físicas por uma semana, ou seja, eu estava liberada dos treinamentos e obrigaçoes até… bem, hoje;

2)Minha relação com o Percy estava indo muito bem, obrigada;

3)Thalia estava aqui, e eu passava mais da metade do tempo com ela, o que era fantástico;

4)Eu passava o tempo quase todo apenas me divertindo e fazendo coisas típicas de verão com os meus três melhores amigos (Percy, Thalia e Grover) e era como se o resto do mundo não existisse;

5)Era _realmente _muito divertido não ligar pra nada.

Sendo assim, eu na verdade não fazia muita ideia do que estava acontecendo fora do novo mundinho que eu havia criado. E que, é claro, estava prestes a ser destruído. Se bem que já estava mesmo na hora…

* * *

Eu sinceramente não sei porque eu ainda me surpreendo. Não sei mesmo.

É claro que Percy sabia sobre o tal plano dos Stoll. Só não achou pertinente me contar.

Pelo menos foi isso que ele me disse quando eu desisti de descobrir sozinha e fui sentar na mesa de Poseidon (sim, todos viram e começaram a sussurrar, mas eu não estava exatamente ligando para isso), para perguntar a Percy sobre o que Matt quis dizer. Ele era bem informado.

Mas quando eu estava prestes a ralhar com ele por não ter me contado, fomos interrompidos por Thalia, que estava chegando meio apressada no pavilhão do refeitório, vestida novamente com suas roupas de caçadora (aqui no Acampamento ela estava usando as típicas… punk). Ela veio correndo até nós dois e nos deu um abraço duplo:

- As meninas estão precisando de mim, eu tenho que ir embora rápido! Já falei com Grover. – ela disse – Vou sentir saudades…

Ela foi fala com Quíron e deu um tchau geral para o resto dos campistas.

Antes que ela fosse embora, me levantei e fui atrás dela.

- Sem discussão, te acompanho até a colina. – falei quando a alcancei, sem que parássemos de andar até chegarmos ao topo da colina, quando ela mesma me parou e me segurou pelos ombros.

- Eu _realmente_ vou sentir muitas saudades. – ela disse.

- Eu também. – respondi.

- É, mas você pelo menos tem Percy para aliviar isso. – ela brincou, piscando e me fazendo corar um pouco.

- Não é a mesma coisa.

- Claro que não. – ela falou – Mas vocês são realmente fofos.

A essa altura eu tinha certeza que já estava parecendo um tomate. Ou quase.

- Para falar a verdade, é tão fofo que é até estranho. – ela continuou sua linha de raciocínio depois que eu franzi as sobrancelhas – Tipo, eu sempre achei que vocês seriam aquele tipo de casal "entre tapas e beijos". É até difícil de acreditar.

OH DEUSES. Oh deuses, oh deuses, oh deuses.

_Como_ eu não percebi isso?

- Bem, eu realmente tenho que ir. – ela saiu dos seus devaneios e me deu um ultimo abraço – Vou sentir sua falta.

Com isso ela saiu correndo decidida para baixo da colina.

É claro que nós estávamos sendo melosos demais. Eu e Percy, eu digo.

Ai meus deuses, como eu não tinha percebido isso?

Nós brigávamos tipo duas vezes por dia antes de "namorarmos"… Era para passarmos mais tempo chateados um com o outro do que juntos!

Oh deuses…

Eu _tinha _que falar com Percy.

* * *

Não foi difícil encontrar o Cabeça de Alga.

Eu meio que já esperava que ele estivesse cuidando dos pégasos, nos estábulos.

Para a minha sorte, ele estava sozinho, o que me salvou de ter que arrastá-lo para fora de algum lugar cheio de gente, puxando-o pelo punho e chamando atenção.

- Percy, precisamos conversar. – falei, entrando nos estábulos e cruzando os braços ao parar na frente dele.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo (não me pergunte o que era, não entendo de pégasos) e se virou para mim, um pouco assustado.

Eu ri um pouco e relaxei os braços e a expressão quando vi o olhar dele.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, receoso.

- Nada, foi mal pela forma como eu falei. – respondi, para tentar tranquilizá-lo. Acho que funcionou um pouco.

- Ah, certo. Tudo bem. – ele disse, e ficou me encarando em busca de uma explicação.

Respirei fundo antes de continuar:

- Nós precisamos terminar.

Um olhar confuso tomou conta da cara dele, e eu não pude evitar rir.

- Sabe, eu agradeceria se você fosse um pouco mais clara. – ele pediu.

- Tá. Eu acho que talvez as pessoas estejam achando muito estranho a gente simplesmente ter parado de brigar de uma hora para a outra.

- E por que exatamente você acha isso?

- Porque Thalia acabou de me falar.

Ele franziu a testa diante dessa resposta, e eu suspirei antes de explicar.

- Pelo visto, o esperado era que nós fôssemos um casal bem… - demorei um pouco para achar a palavra certa – Complicado.

Nessa hora, ele pareceu começar a entender a situação.

- Percy, você já percebeu que, desde que começamos a "namorar", a gente não brigou nenhuma vez?

Depois disso, acho que ele entrou no mesmo estado tempórario de pânico que eu estava.

- Você está dizendo que a gente tem que… forjar uma briga?

Não pude deixar de sorrir quando ele finalmente compreendeu.

- Parece que finalmente estamos na mesma página. – comentei.

* * *

Ai, minha santa Atena.

Por todo o Monte Olimpo, _por que_ eu tinha tido essa ideia maluca?

Oh, deuses, isso nunca daria certo.

Explicações?

Bem, digamos apenas que nós saímos dos estábulos "brigados".

Muito mais fácil do que armar uma discussão pública.

E se por acaso (e eu digo "por acaso", mas é óbvio que vai acontecer) alguém perguntasse o motivo, seria porque Percy sabia da história dos irmãos Stoll e não me contou. É, eu até estava um pouco chateada por causa disso, mesmo.

E a melhor parte: motivo bobo.

Exatamente como qualquer um esperaria.

Ah, mas isso seria _tão_ complicado…

Entenda, já que nós estávamos brigados, eu não podia falar com ele e ele não podia falar comigo. E, pior ainda, essa era a única coisa da qual se ouvia falar no Acampamento. E agora tem fogueira, e eu não vou poder ficar lá com ele aproveitando a noite.

EU TENHO QUE SENTAR DO OUTRO LADO DO ANFITEATRO. _DO OUTRO LADO!_ Alguém no mundo tem noção do quanto isso é difícil?

Não, é claro que não.

Mas o que eu posso fazer? É necessário… Por isso que, quando eu vi Percy sentado junto de Connor e Travis (e algumas filhas de Deméter que estavam perto demais dele, na minha opinião), eu simplesmente trinquei os dentes e, adivinha...? Fui me sentar do outro lado do anfiteatro.

Que por acaso é o lado onde os filhos de Apolo sempre sentam. E o único lugar livre era do lado de Matt. Ai meus deuses…

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas quando eu me aproximei.

- Srta. Google, mas que surpresa agradável.

- Oi, Matt. – respondi, como quem está frustrada com alguma situação e ao mesmo tempo chateada com alguém. O que, eu admito, não foi tão difícil.

- Posso saber a que devo a honra de sua presença? – ele provocou.

Cínico. Como se ele já não tivesse ouvido falar da história toda.

- Não tinha nenhum outro lugar livre. – falei, em um tom que dava a entender que eu estava _realmente_ chateada com alguma coisa.

- Sério? Daqui parece que tem bastante espaço do outro lado…

Encenei um suspiro "estou cansada de toda essa história". De novo, não tão difícil.

- E o que me proíbe de _querer _sentar aqui? – perguntei, meio desafiadora.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Nada. Só achei que tinha algum outro motivo.

- Talvez eu esteja chateada com _uma certa pessoa_. – continuei, para que a conversa continuasse tomando o rumo que eu queria.

- Ouvi falar. – ele disse – E talvez existam outras pessoas que possam ser bem divertidas às vezes…

Acho que eu sou inteligente o suficiente para reconhecer a indireta. E tudo o que eu queria responder era "AH, É? MAS EU NÃO ESTOU NEM AÍ, EU QUERO MEU NAMORADO DE VOLTA". Mas _não_, eu deveria estar com raiva do Cabeça de Alga.

E por esse simples motivo, me vi obrigada a sorrir sem olhar para o filho de Apolo e responder:

- É, talvez. – como se aceitasse a companhia dele.

Oh, deuses, isso vai ser _muito _difícil.

"_**Em todos os momentos das nossas vidas interpretamos papéis."**_

**Apaixonada por Palavras- Paula Pimenta**

* * *

**N/A: pequeno, mas me senti no direito porque muita coisa acontece. Pra quem sentiu falta de Matt, aqui está, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Até a próxima, e por favor, continuem comentando, mas muito obrigada oelas 43 reviews que recebi até agora :OOOO**

**~ Ms. Jackson-Potter**


End file.
